Frosty Arrow
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Formerly Laurel's power. This is a meta Laurel fanfic with a new twist. After Darhk attacked her at Iron Heights, Laurel Lance discovered an incredible new power within her that she didn't even realize she had. She intends to learn to master her new powers and also find out how she got them in the first place while helping Oliver Queen in the goal of saving their city.
1. Chapter 1

**In this universe, after Felicity called off their engagement, Oliver found comfort with Laurel and they quickly realized that the old spark between them had never really gone out and had begun dating again.**

* * *

"She's flatlining, we need to do something now." Dr. Schwartz shouted as Laurel began crashing on the medical table from her wound that had been inflicted by Darhk stabbing her at Iron Heights.

"Come on Laurel." Oliver said desperately.

"Mr. Queen, please, give us room to work." Dr. Schwartz said, however, suddenly, the heart monitor stopped beeping.

"No." Oliver said, tears coming to his eyes as he watched the love of his life lie there on the bed, lifeless.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. But she's gone." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Calling time of death, 11:59." one of the doctors said, however to everyone's surprise, suddenly, the monitor started beeping again.

"What the?" Oliver asked as Dr. Schwartz took a look at Laurel and moved her hospital gown in a way that exposed her stab wound, however, to her surprise, the wound was already healing.

"How is this possible" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, it's like her metabolic rate is offsetting the tissue destruction done." Dr. Schwartz said.

"English please?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, but it's like her body is healing itself. I have no idea how, but." Dr. Schwartz said as Laurel suddenly started breathing again, but when she opened her eyes, Oliver was alarmed, since they were different now.

Instead of being their usual green, they were now a shining silver.

"What the hell?" Oliver asked as Laurel sat up as her injury finished healing and her eyes faded back to their usual green.

"What happened?" Laurel asked as doctors checked her over.

"You died." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Wait, what?" Laurel asked.

"It's true Laurel. You died, code blue. But then somehow, you started breathing again. Your stab injury healed itself. You came back. Just like Sara did." Oliver said.

"Really. I don't remember anything." Laurel said.

"How are you feeling Laurel?" Dr. Schwartz asked.

"I feel great. Like I was never stabbed in the first place." Laurel said.

"Because it appears like you never were. The embolism that formed when you were stabbed, it's healed completely." Dr. Schwartz said.

"So she's good to go?" Oliver asked.

"I'd like to keep you here overnight for observation, but assuming there are no more complications, you should be free to go by then." Dr. Schwartz said and Laurel nodded as Oliver pulled her aside.

"Any chance you can get me sample of Laurel's blood? I'd like to send it to a friend in Central City to run some tests to see if they can figure out what happened with Laurel." Oliver said.

"I'll see what I can do but in the meantime, just be grateful she's alive Oliver." Dr. Schwartz said.

"Trust me, I am, but I also want to know why." Oliver said as Quentin burst in.

"Oliver, please tell me she's okay?" Quentin asked.

"Don't worry Quentin, she's fine, she's actually already fully recovered." Oliver said.

"What, how is that possible?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll figure it out." Oliver said and Quentin nodded as he went inside to see Laurel.

* * *

"Dad, I already know what you're going to say, so don't. It was not your fault." Laurel said.

"Yes it was Laurel. Darhk told me he'd kill you if I turned on him and he nearly did. I don't know how you're alive, but I think the last time I was this relieved was when Oliver's friend gave Sara back her soul." Quentin said.

"Dad, I knew that there was a chance I'd get hurt if I went out there tonight. Just like I have every other time I went out there. Darhk would've killed me anyways. It wasn't your fault." Laurel said.

"Agree to disagree okay." Quentin said with a teary smile.

"Fine. For now." Laurel said as Oliver joined them.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Laurel asked, since now the room was empty aside from the three of them and Oliver had a strange look on his face.

"I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong Laurel, I'm happy you're alive, but when you woke up, your eyes, they changed." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked.

"I mean her eyes went from green to silver for a few seconds. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed it, but because of it and how quickly Laurel recovered, especially coming back from the dead, I asked Dr. Schwartz to give me a sample of your blood to send to Star Labs." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'm not a meta. I wasn't even in Central City when the accelerator exploded." Laurel said.

"I know that, but we need to rule out all possibilities. Hopefully Caitlin will be able to find something." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Did you call John and Thea?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, they were relieved when they found out you pulled through, I think you may have to convince John it wasn't his fault now, since he thinks that if he hadn't trusted Andy, Darhk wouldn't have escaped." Oliver said.

"It wasn't his fault and it wasn't your's either Ollie." Laurel said.

"I had him Laurel. Back when we rescued William, I had Darhk dead to rights and I let him live and because of that, he killed you and it's miracle you managed to come back from that. I thought I could be a hero the way Barry is, that I could do this without killing, but I was wrong." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked.

"Nearly every time I've shown my enemies mercy, it's come back to haunt me. Back when I fought Malcolm for control of the League, I had him at my mercy, he was defenseless, I'd cut off his hand, I could've finally ended him and gotten justice for Sara, Tommy, my father and so many other people, but I thought that taking the high road was more important. I let him live and he then kidnapped my son for Darhk to use against me. I can't keep fighting this fight with a hand behind my back." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you promised Tommy you wouldn't kill any more and you tried your best to keep that promise." Laurel said.

"And maybe if I hadn't my mother would still be alive." Oliver said.

"You let Slade live despite everything he'd done to you." Laurel said.

"I did that to prove to him that I was not the monster he seemed to think I am. And also, despite the fact that he killed my mom, I still felt like I had a choice, that maybe there was still some good left in him. Darhk I don't. Next time I have a shot at him, I'm going after him with intent to kill." Oliver said.

"Good." Laurel said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You know I'm not a fan of killing people, but men like Darhk, like Merlyn, they're beyond redeeming. And the only way to stop them is to kill them." Laurel said and Oliver nodded at her gratefully for understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

**One other change to this universe, after dealing with the Calculator, Roy decided to stop running from his past and revealed himself as being alive and said that his associates faked his death without his knowledge and he'd only recently decided to come back and face justice. Now he's currently locked up, not in Iron Heights, but in Slabside Penitentiary. Also, Laurel's power is not a sonic cry, but feel free to guess what it actually is instead.**

* * *

The next day, Oliver and Laurel entered the bunker, John, Thea and to their surprise, Felicity, were waiting for them.

"I thought you quit." Laurel said angrily to Felicity, since she never understood why Felicity had done that. She'd had the thing that Laurel wanted the most, Oliver's love, and yet she threw it away over something that was pointless. Yes, if Laurel had been in the same position, she might've been pissed especially since William was conceived from Oliver cheating on her, but she would've talked it out with him, tried to work past it instead of calling a quits.

"That was before Darhk broke out of prison." Felicity said.

"We can argue about that later, right now, we need to focus on our next move against Darhk." Oliver said.

"And what might that be?" Thea asked.

"Well, this might be a good place to start." Felicity said as she pulled up images of corpses on the computers.

"These are Hive heads." Oliver realized.

"Yeah." Felicity said simply.

"You think that Crazy pants Lonnie machin is back in town?" Thea asked.

"No, his grudge is against Darhk, not Hive." Oliver said.

"Well Hive didn't lift a finger to get Darhk out of prison, that was all Merlyn and Andy." Laurel said, wincing slightly, since even though she'd healed, she could still feel the pain where Darhk stabbed and both Thea and John looked a bit uncomfortable at the mentions of their traitorous relatives.

"Well if Darhk's cleaning house now might be the best time to strike." John said.

"No, right now Darhk's gone to ground and he's rehoned his fighting skills, so even if we did manage to destroy his idol again, we'd be outmatched. Besides, after what happened last night, I think we're all a bit too emotional to be thinking clearly." Oliver said.

"Right, so what's our next move?" Felicity asked.

"I finally got in touch with Constantine and he pointed me in the direction of someone who could teach me how to resist Darhk's magic." Oliver said.

"Is that even possible?" Thea asked.

"You could do it until you were cured of the bloodlust." Laurel pointed out.

"Good point. But anyways, why aren't we all taking those classes?" Thea asked.

"Because it is apparently very dangerous and besides, the only reason I might have a chance at mastering it would be because of a souvenir I have from my first meeting with Constantine. Don't ask. I'll be in Coast City for a few days." Oliver said.

"Then I think I'm going to head to Central City." Laurel said.

"What, why?" John asked.

"Because I can something inside me is different now. Like something inside of me that was dormant was suddenly unlocked. I need to know what's going on with me, since whatever it is saved my life last night. I need to know what happened and if there's anything else happening to me and Star Labs is the best place for me to find out." Laurel said.

"It's a good idea. I think that we should all take a few days and get our heads cleared and once Laurel and I get back, we can meet up and talk about our plans to get Darhk. But in the meantime, no one go after Ghost alone. I already came close to losing Laurel, I am not losing anyone else." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I'm actually heading to Slabside." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Tell Roy I said hi and we're working on getting him out of there." Oliver said and Thea nodded as she headed out.

"You sure about this man?" John asked.

"John I am going to call Lyla and ask her to make sure you don't do anything stupid until the whole team gets back together." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Good in Central City." Oliver said to Laurel.

"Same to you in Coast City. Be careful Ollie." Laurel said.

"Why would I start now." Oliver asked with a smile as they shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways, not noticing the slightly jealous look on Felicity's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will focus solely on Laurel's trip to Central City, since nothing really changed with Oliver and Dig, though I haven't quite decided about Thea yet, though Felicity will not be going with Oliver. Also, in this story, season 2 of the Flash has already ended and Barry's dad has been killed, but he has not created Flashpoint yet.**

* * *

"Laurel, it's good to see you." Cisco said.

"Thanks, I heard about Barry's dad. How's he holding up?" Laurel asked, since she understood how angry and desperate losing a family member could make a person, since after she'd watched Sara die in front of her, it had sent her down a dark path that she was still trying to find her way off of even now.

"He just wants to be alone right now. He actually put himself into one of the cells in the pipeline to keep himself from changing the timeline." Cisco said.

"Yeah, Ollie mentioned Barry can time travel." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but aside from that, he's coping." Cisco said.

"Maybe I can talk to him. After all, I was in a pretty bad place after my sister died. Maybe I can help snap him out of it." Laurel said and Cisco nodded, thinking it was worth a try, since he was getting worried about Barry.

* * *

"Hey Barry." Laurel said as she walked up to the cell Barry had put himself in.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" Barry asked confused.

"Cisco and Caitlin are helping me with something, I'll tell you later, but for now, I'm more interested in helping you." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I don't trust myself not to change the timeline right now. I watched Zoom kill my father." Barry said.

"I watched Thea kill my sister. Granted the difference is that Thea had no idea what she was doing while Zoom was completely aware of his decision to kill your dad, but still, I know what it's like to hold a member of your family as they die in your arms. It sent me down a very dark path last year." Laurel said.

"It caused you to become the Black Canary." Barry said.

"Yeah, but before that, I made a lot of bad choices after Sara died, I kept it a secret from my dad, which led to him turning on Oliver and Roy being forced to take the fall as the Arrow for example. Trust me, I know what you're going through Barry. But you're a better person than I am. Zoom killed your dad to break you. I'm not saying you shouldn't take time to grieve and break down, but you should at least let other people in to build you back up." Laurel said.

"You say that like it's easy." Barry said.

"It's not, believe me. After Sara died, Oliver was there for me in every way he could be, but I pushed him away. I tried to deal with my grief on my own and I accidentally got Nyssa to kidnap Thea. Barry, the only way you'll truly be able to move forward with your life is to stop pushing people away. If you keep trying to deal with it alone, you're going to end up spending the rest of your life in this cell. Just a thought." Laurel said as she walked away and left Barry thinking.

* * *

Laurel was now sitting in the medbay of Star Labs as Caitlin prepared to run some tests on her.

"Okay, so after hearing what happened over the phone, I think it's clear that you have powers. The only question is if healing is all they are." Caitlin said.

"How would I even have powers, I wasn't in Central City during the particle accelerator explosion." Laurel said.

"Neither was Jake Simmons and yet he somehow became Deathbolt." Caitlin pointed out.

"Good point. But anyways, whatever this power is, I hope it can help me in the field. I've always felt like Team Arrow's weak link in the field, since Oliver and Thea both have League training and John had military training, all I have are boxing classes and a few weeks worth of lessons from Nyssa." Laurel said.

"And yet you were still quite the badass." Caitlin said.

"True." Laurel nodded as Caitlin pulled the needle out of her arm.

"Now, while we wait, I'm going to run this over you." Caitlin said, holding out a dark matter scanner.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"To find out if there's any dark matter in your system." Caitlin said, but to their surprise, the scanner registered zero dark matter in her.

"Okay so there's no dark matter in your system, which means that your abilities are definitely the cause of something else." Caitlin said.

"But what?" Laurel asked as the computer beeped, signifying that it had found something.

"That's odd." Caitlin said as she took a look at the results.

"What's odd?" Laurel asked, since she had a law degree, not a doctorate.

"According to this, while there isn't any dark matter in your DNA, there is something else strange inside it." Caitlin said.

"Okay, but what is it?" Laurel asked, getting impatient.

"It looks like there's some sort of cryogenic anomaly in your DNA." Caitlin said.

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked.

"It means that your cells have some kind of freezing component in them." Caitlin said.

"Wait, so I could have ice powers?" Laurel asked.

"Ice and cold, but yeah." Caitlin said.

"How is that possible?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out and we also need to figure out how these powers work so you can learn to control them." Caitlin said and Laurel nodded.

"Do you have any idea why my powers would let me heal like they did?" Laurel asked.

"My best guess is that it's similar to how ice helps heal injuries. Your powers cause your metabolic rate is somehow augmented to offset cold tissue destruction. In simple terms, it means that your body can heal quickly." Caitlin explained.

"Okay then." Laurel said, wondering how she'd even gotten these powers in the first place.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of Laurel's powers?**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this?" Laurel asked as she and Cisco entered a new lab where Caitlin was waiting with a some sort of heated device in the center of it.

"It's a shaft made of solid tungsten, and it's heated to over 2,000 degrees centigrade." Cisco said.

"Okay and what do you expect me to do?" Laurel asked.

"Cool it down." Caitlin said.

"Wait, what? How, I don't even know what the on switch to my powers are, how can I cool this down?" Laurel asked.

"That's what this test is for. Once we figure out how exactly you can tap into your powers, then we can then help you learn to control them, just like we did Barry." Cisco said.

"Just focus. Try and concentrate on the power inside you." Caitlin said and Laurel nodded as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she focused on the cold feeling she'd had since she'd come back to life. She hadn't understood what it was until now. Instead of keeping it buried down, Laurel embraced it, she let cold fill her up and she could feel some sort of transformation happen as she felt mist steam from her hands.

"Wow, that's cool." Cisco said to Caitlin, who nodded as Laurel opened her eyes, but they'd changed to silver.

"Laurel, you still in there?" Caitlin asked cautiously.

"Yeah, this power, it's incredible." Laurel said, amazement clear in her voice.

"Okay then, now that we've established that, see if you can cool the shaft down." Cisco said and Laurel nodded as she held up her hands and ice blasted the shaft, cooling it down in a matter of moments, but at the same time, it looked like a further transformation was occuring on Laurel. The more she used her powers, the whiter her skin became and her lips turned blue and her blonde hair was starting to turn white.

"Is it just me or is she starting to turn frosty?" Cisco asked.

"No she definitely is. Laurel stop." Caitlin said as Laurel did.

"Is something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"Look at your hands." Cisco said.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Laurel asked.

"It's probably just a side effect of your powers, but do you still feel in control?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, I do. But right now, I'd kind of like to go back to normal." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I mean, it looks like we've found the on switch to Laurel's powers. Now we should focus on the off switch." Caitlin agreed.

"Okay, Laurel, just try focusing again. But this time, instead of cooling down, focus on heating up." Cisco said and Laurel nodded as she focused on her normal look and she could feel the heat returning to her body.

"Please tell me it worked." Laurel said as Caitlin landed her a mirror and she smiled when she saw she was back to her old self.

"Well, that should help with identity concealment at least. Now I just need to find a middle ground where I can use my powers without getting frosty." Laurel said.

"That's why you're here. Now that we've determined how your powers can be activated, we can help you learn to master them." Cisco said.

"Might help if she had a target to aim at." Barry said as he entered the hangar.

"So, you finally got yourself out of the cell huh?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, something Laurel said. Even though Zoom's gone, by pushing you all away, virtually breaking me, in a way, I'm still letting him win. I'm sorry." Barry said.

"It's fine, I get it, after all, after Ronnie died, I was pretty closed off to." Caitlin said.

"Yeah man, we're just glad you're back." Cisco agreed.

"But anyways, wouldn't Barry have an unfair advantage over me, with his speed?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, cold is the one thing speedsters can't fight, so once you learn how to better control your powers, you'll be the one with the upper hand." Barry assured her.

"Great, let's get to work." Laurel said eagerly.

* * *

Thea was on her way back to Star City after visiting Roy and despite the fact that he was in prison, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd still found ways to be a hero in there, such as standing up to other criminals in Slabside like Brick, Ben Turner and Werner Zytle and he'd even gotten his own sidekick, another inmate named Stanley who had come to rely on Roy for protection.

However, despite all that, Thea still wanted Roy to come home to her and while she knew that in her spare time Laurel was trying to find a legal way to get Roy out, she wasn't optimistic about it.

Anyways, suddenly her car got pulled to a nearby exit.

"What the hell?" Thea asked as she tried to turn back onto the highway, but the car resisted her.

She then reached for her phone, only to find it was being jammed.

"Damn it." Thea said as her car suddenly pulled over and stopped abruptly.

As Thea got out of her car, she suddenly felt something hit her neck and she had just enough time to reach for whatever it was that hit her and pulled it out before she felt herself getting dizzy and the last thing she saw before she passed out was her jackass father standing in front of her.

* * *

 **So what do you think of the Thea scene. She's not dating Alex in this universe, so this seemed like an alternate way of Hive abducting her for Malcolm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to answer questions, while Laurel has killer frost powers, she is not Killer Frost, I'm still giving that role to Caitlin since I have a plan regarding that later on in the story, I'm going to be giving Laurel a different codename, since she also will not be the Black Canary anymore either, since with her new powers, it's not exactly an appropriate alter ego anymore.**

* * *

After a few more days of training, Laurel had actually gotten pretty good with her powers, since she'd learned to find a balance that allowed her to use her powers without going all frosty and she'd learned to control her transformations at will, allowing her to shift whenever she wanted. Cisco had also talked her into letting him design a new suit for her, since Black Canary didn't feel like the right mantle for her, since that mantle always seemed to be associated with sonics, not ice. Besides, Laurel realized that the Black Canary was her sister, not her, even though Sara was now the White Canary.

Anyways, Laurel was practicing her powers when Oliver entered the lab.

"Huh, looks like your time here is well spent." Oliver said.

"Ollie." Laurel said eagerly as she walked over to him and after defrosting, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we need to go now." Oliver said, a serious look on on his face.

"Why, what's going on?" Laurel asked.

"John's doing something really stupid, that's what." Oliver said.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"He got a hit on Andy and rather than call us like he should've he went after them alone and now Hive is closing in on him, Lyla and Sara." Oliver said.

"I don't have a suit, I'd get made in an instant if I went out there." Laurel said.

"Good thing I have this ready to go then." Cisco said as he approached her with a white box in his hands.

"So, it's done?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, you're powers can cover for the lack of mask, but the suit itself is ready to go." Cisco said.

"Wait, as I saw when I came in, Laurel has cold powers, but how can they help cover her identity?" Oliver asked.

"Like this." Laurel said as her eyes turned silver, her skin turned pale and her hair turned white.

"Nice." Oliver said as Laurel's features returned to normal.

"Thanks. But anyways, we should get going. Is Thea on her way?" Laurel asked.

"No answer from her. Felicity's going to keep trying." Oliver said.

"Okay then, let's go." Laurel said as she took the suit from Cisco.

"Let me know how you like it." Cisco said.

"One more thing, did you come up with a new name?" Oliver asked, since he knew immediately that Laurel would no longer be serving as the Black Canary now that she had cold powers.

"Actually, I did. What do you think of the name Khione?" Cisco asked.

"I like the sound of it, but why that name?" Laurel asked.

"Khione is the greek goddess of snow and ice, seemed appropriate." Cisco said.

"Especially the goddess part. We need to move now." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where the story starts to deviate from the Arrowverse.**

* * *

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to go after Darhk alone." Lyla shouted at John as they attempted to stop the Ghosts from approaching the truck Lyla and Sara had been calling home lately.

"You can yell at me later, right now we can't let them take this truck." John said as he fired off another round.

"Fine, but this is not over." Lyla shouted as they both felt themselves get yanked up into the air.

"Yes it is." Darhk said as he approached Lyla.

"Don't you touch her." Dig snarled.

"Or what will you do Mr. Diggle. You've already shown how little you care about your family. I mean coming after my operatives with no real plan or backup, I thought Oliver would've taught you better than that." Darhk said tentatively as John struggled to break free.

"Leave him alone." Lyla said.

"You know, the sad thing is, I was actually considering letting you live through Genesis as a favor to your brother, since he's served me quite loyally over the years. But then I find out that you were one of the vigilantes conspiring against me, well, that's a deal breaker." Darhk said as he moved to drain the life out of John, but before he could, he winced in pain as an arrow pierced his lower back.

"Darhk, we have unfinished business." Green Arrow shouted as Darhk turned to face him and surprisingly, a new vigilante was standing next to him. She was wearing a black suit with elegant white patterns in the form of snow going down it, making it like a bit of snowy night on the suit and a snowflake insignia on her belt. Her hair was white and her eyes were silver.

"Who's your new friend Oliver?" Darhk asked.

"They call me Khione. Here's a clue why." Khione said as she ice blasted Darhk, who just barely managed to dodge.

"Huh, a metahuman, nice touch." Darhk said.

"Let's end this Darhk. Once and for all." Green Arrow said, since he'd let Darhk go twice before and he had no intention of letting it happen a third time.

"You really think you can beat me?" Darhk asked, amused.

"Let's find out." Green Arrow said as he fired a flash arrow to temporarily blind Darhk.

"Go help John and Lyla. Darhk's mine." Green Arrow said to Khione, who nodded before using a newer skill, using her powers to create a bit of an ice slide to move right past Darhk.

"Who is she?" Darhk demanded.

"Like I'd tell you." Green Arrow said as he shot at Darhk again.

"You know, after Laurel, I gave you time to mourn, I'm nice like that and I hate being nice." Darhk said as he used his magic to pull Green Arrow right into his hand where he started draining the life from him.

However, something unexpected happen. Or rather, two unexpected things happened. The first was Green Arrow's eyes glowed yellow as Darhk's magic lost its effect on him.

The second and more surprising thing was that before either of them could react, Darhk gasped in pain as an icicle shot out of his chest, killing him and right as he fell, Green Arrow saw Khione standing behind Darhk, her hand out, an icy mist coming out of it.

"That was for killing me and blackmailing my father." Khione said angrily as she lowered her hand before looking up at Green Arrow.

"I told you he was mine." Green Arrow said, but she could tell he wasn't really mad, if anything, he sounded impressed that she was actually able to do it.

"This was personal." Khione said as the Ghosts all began to stand down in panic at the sight of their dead leader.

"What do we do with him now?" John asked cautiously.

"We make sure they can't ever restore their leader." Green Arrow said angrily as he pulled out an explosive arrow and they all got clear just in time for him to fire it into Darhk's body, blowing it into pieces.

"He doesn't deserve a grave." Green Arrow said.

"No arguments here." Khione said.

"Laurel, is that you?" John asked in shock as he finally recognized her voice.

"It's me John. What do you think?" Khione asked.

"Nice, though a little unnerving." John said.

"Better for our enemies. We need to find Andy now. He can fill us in on the rest of Darhk's plans." Green Arrow said and both of his partners nodded in agreement.

"I have the best chance of catching up with him." Khione said.

"Go. He won't know what hit him." Green Arrow said and Khione nodded as she glided off on her slide.

"You okay man?" Green Arrow asked John.

"No. I'm an idiot Oliver. I never should've gone after Hive alone." John said.

"No, you shouldn't have, but you did exactly what I would've done if I were in your position. I know what it's like to have family betray you and how it can affect a person." Green Arrow said as Khione rejoined them, a very freezing Andy Diggle with him.

"You son of a bitch." John said as he punched him.

"Enough. We need to get back to the bunker. Hopefully Overwatch will have a lead on Speedy." Green Arrow said and Khione and John both nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiler alert for the Flash, Killer Frost is back baby. I've really missed her and she made the perfect return to the Arrowverse.**

* * *

"Thank god you're okay." Felicity said as Oliver, Laurel and John all entered the bunker.

"Yep, and now Andy gets to be reintroduced to his old cell." Oliver said to John, who nodded as he dragged his brother back.

"How long until Andy fully defrosts?" Oliver asked Laurel, who shrugged.

"Could be a few hours, all I know is that he deserves it." Laurel said.

"Nice new suit Laurel." Felicity said.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Cisco to go with my new cold powers." Laurel said.

"Okay, my ex boyfriend's girlfriend has cold powers, that's not alarming at all." Felicity said and Laurel chuckled.

"Don't worry Felicity, I'd never use them like that." Laurel assured her with a smile.

"Enough. Any luck contacting Thea?" Oliver asked.

"No and after the fifth failed attempt, I hacked into every traffic and surveillance camera between her apartment and Slabside and guess what, Thea's car never made it back from Slabside." Felicity said.

"Yeah, cause that's not obvious at all. Have you determined where it was last seen?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded.

"Yep, and coincidentally, all traffic cams in that area went dark for a short period of time last night. Something tells me it's no accident." Felicity said.

"Agreed." Oliver said as John joined them.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Thea is MIA. I want you and Felicity to go to her last confirmed location and see if you can find any other clues about what happened to her. In the meantime, I'll start interrogating Andy." Oliver said.

"Maybe I should do that." John said.

"No John, Andy knows you too well, there isn't a button on you he doesn't know how to push. He could end up getting you to kill him before we get anything useful out of him." Oliver said.

"Oliver, what are the chances that Hive has Thea?" John asked.

"Considering Malcolm is still with them I'd say very high. The other reason I'm staying with Andy, I know more interrogation techniques than you and Andy doesn't know as much about me, which means there are less buttons for him to push." Oliver said and John nodded reluctantly.

"So, while you guys are doing that, I have an announcement to make to the public." Laurel said.

"Really, what?" John asked.

"Apparently word that the Assistant DA was stabbed at Iron Heights has gotten out, which means that I now have to make a statement and I'm going to make sure it's clear that Darhk is the one responsible." Laurel said.

"You do that and you're dad's in the clear, he'll get his badge back." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"That's the hope." Laurel said.

"I could also use your help with interrogating Andy." Oliver said.

"How, I'm not as good at interrogation as you?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, you were always pretty good at getting information out of me." Oliver said with a smile.

"Well to be fair, that's usually because I had a certain bit of leverage over you." Laurel reminded him.

"Okay, TMI." Felicity said.

"Still, if Andy doesn't cooperate when I interrogate him, I'm sure spending a night in a meat locker would definitely help make him feel more talkative." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

Later on that day, Laurel was preparing to make a statement about her attacker and make another more important statement to.

"Laurel, are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked, since Laurel had told him what she was planning.

"Yeah, I am." Laurel said and Oliver sighed before nodding as she moved to the podium that had been set up in the SCPD for her to make her announcement.

"Thank you Captain Pike. Now, as you all know, I was attacked a few nights ago at Iron Heights Prison. While there has been lots of speculation as to the identity of my attacker, now I'm here to set the record straight." Laurel said as the press gathered around her.

"I was attacked, stabbed and nearly killed by Damien Darhk during his escape from Iron Heights. Before he left me to die, he told me to tell my father that he's a man of his word. Which proves that my father was only trying to protect me through his association with Damien Darhk and when he betrayed Darhk, he followed through on his promise to kill me." Laurel said as the crowd gathered around her.

"Also, Mr. Darhk's crimes go on further, since I was not his only victim that night. We have received reports that the vigilante known as the Black Canary was killed by him when she, along with the rest of the Green Arrow's team, attempted to stop him." Laurel said, trying not to sound too sad that she'd just proclaimed her own death.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver was now standing in front of Andy's cell in the bunker, though this time, he'd made some upgrades.

"Is all this really necessary?" Andy asked, since now every single one of his limbs was shackled, making it impossible to move.

"You gave up your right to move around your cell when you betrayed us. Now I have no idea what sort of thing could make you loyal to a man like Darhk, to drive you to betray your own brother, who trusted you when literally no one else did. I only wanted to get you out of Hive for his sake, because John at least deserved answers from you about your past actions. He said you were a good man. But a good man doesn't stab his family in the back." Oliver said

"What do you want?" Andy asked.

"I want to know what Hive was planning before your buddy Darhk wiped out the rest of it's head and we took care of him. And I want to know where they've taken my sister." Oliver said.

"I don't know where your sister is. And as for Hive's plans, I'll never tell you." Andy said.

"I was almost hoping you'd say that. It gives me an excuse to use more drastic measures to make you talk." Oliver said as Laurel entered the room.

"Darhk mentioned something called Genesis. Care to elaborate?" Laurel asked, her eyes glowing silver and her voice distorted.

"Genesis is coming. Even you can't stop it." Andy said.

"What was the real reason for the attack on your brother last night. You could've killed John while he was in your custody, but you wanted him to lead you back to Lyla. Why? Start talking." Oliver said.

"I already told you, I'm not saying a word." Andy said.

"Fine, have it your way. I hope you have a high tolerance to cold, since you're not exactly dressed for it." Oliver said, since Andy was now only wearing a thin undershirt and a pants.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"We're gonna head out, let you think about it overnight, but before we go, well, I think you're a bit to warm right now." Laurel said as she used her powers to freeze Andy's cell, making sure he could still breathe, but also making sure he couldn't escape and making sure he'd be freezing.

"Enjoy your night." Oliver said as he and Laurel left him alone.

* * *

"So, while Andy is freezing his ass off, what's next for us?" Laurel asked.

"I'm going to check with Lyla, see if she has any ideas what Darhk was after, since I'm pretty sure she does." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as John and Felicity returned.

"Andy give you anything?" John asked.

"No, but right now his cell is basically a freezer, so we'll leave him in there overnight, see if he's more talkative tomorrow." Oliver said.

"Any luck with Thea?" Laurel asked.

"I found this at the scene. I think Malcolm's getting sloppy." John said, revealing a tranq dart.

"This is definitely League. We need to figure out where Malcolm took Thea. Any luck with traffic cams?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"None. Malcolm sure knows how to avoid them." Felicity said.

"John, I was hoping that Lyla might know what Darhk was after when he attacked you guys last night." Oliver said.

"I'll ask. Any idea what Genesis is?" John asked.

"The first thing that came to mind was the book of Genesis. At least for me." Laurel said and Oliver froze.

"What if that's it. What if Darhk was planning on pulling a Genesis." Oliver asked.

"But how would he do that?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out before someone finishes his plans." Oliver said and they all nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"John, what's wrong?" Lyla asked when she saw the look on her husband's face when he entered their apartment.

"We have Andy back at the bunker and this time, Oliver's not taking any chances. He's had Laurel use her new powers to turn Andy's cell into a meat locker basically." John said.

"Something tells me that's not what's getting to you?" Lyla asked.

"It isn't. Andy deserves worse then what he's getting now." John said.

"Then what is it?" Lyla asked.

"Darhk had Andy plant a tracker on me for a reason. He wanted me to lead him to you. What do you have that he wants?" John asked.

"Johnny." Lyla said.

"Lyla, Darhk said something about Genesis and something tells me that he's not talking about the band. What does he want?" John asked.

"Rubicon." Lyla finally relented.

"I thought Rubicon was secure at Argus?" John asked.

"John, you should call your team, get them here so I can explain it all to theme." Lyla said and John nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so John said you were going to explain what Rubicon is?" Oliver asked after he, Laurel and Felicity all arrived at the Diggle apartment.

"Rubicon was created by Amanda Waller was a fail safe to stop any country, even ours from launching a nuclear missile." Lyla said and Oliver was horrified.

"How could Waller not see how dangerous that is." Oliver said.

"What do you mean? A way to stop nukes, sounds good." Laurel said.

"Except that it can go both ways. With the right tech support, instead of stopping nukes from firing, a person could launch every nuclear weapon on the planet. Seriously, I knew Waller was a sociopath, but I thought that even she would've seen the danger of something like that." Oliver said, much to everyone else's horror.

"After Shadowspire tried to still it, I had it moved to a subdermal implant in my wrist." Lyla said.

"You should've destroyed it Lyla. That is too much power for anyone to have and you risk destroying the same world that you are charged with protecting by keeping it around." Oliver said.

"Anyways, at least now Darhk's plan Genesis is starting to add up." John said, though he honestly agreed with Oliver about Rubicon.

"Yeah, in the old testament, God wanted to give the world a do over so he destroyed it with a flood." Felicity agreed.

"Okay, so Rubicon is Darhk's flood, but that still leaves another important question." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"What exactly was he building as his ark?" Oliver asked.

"Andy will know and I'm betting that whatever this ark is, that's where we'll find Thea." John said.

"Agreed. Malcolm probably had her abducted thinking that if he saved her from nuclear annihilation, she'd somehow love him again." Oliver said.

"Considering he's the reason the love of her life is locked up in a maximum security prison, I doubt that." Laurel said.

"Malcolm's insane and this is probably just another way for him to get revenge on me." Oliver said.

"For the League." Felicity said.

"Not just the League. One thing my friends fathers seem to have in common is the inability to take responsibility for the consequences of their actions. Malcolm blamed Brick for Tommy's death, but I'm positive that the only reason he set me up to fight Ra's was because he blamed me for it to." Oliver said.

"The only person to blame for that was Malcolm." Laurel said.

"And that is just one of many of his sins that I plan on getting justice for the next time I find him. But Laurel, see if you can get in touch with Nyssa. With Thea MIA we could use the extra manpower and no one knows Malcolm's style better than her." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Oliver entered Andy's cell to find him freezing.

"Have a nice night?" Oliver asked poker faced, finding immense pleasure in Andy's suffering.

"What do you want to know?" Andy asked, and Oliver could tell that Andy was willing to talk.

"What is Darhk's ark?" Oliver asked.

"You figured out his plan?" Andy asked shivering.

"Yep, we know why he wanted Rubicon, but now, I'm going to ask you again, what is Darhk's ark?" Oliver asked.

"He's built a city under the Glades." Andy said.

"That's why he needed control of the mayor's office." Oliver realized and Andy nodded as Oliver tossed him a jacket.

"If you're lying to me." Oliver warned.

"I'm not." Andy assured him.

"You better not be, for your own sake." Oliver said as he walked away.

* * *

"So, did Andy tell you what the Ark is?" John asked.

"It's a city under the glades. Should've figured." Oliver said.

"Seems like another thing Darhk and Merlyn have in common is that they both have plans for the Glades." Felicity said.

"We need to find a way into that city." Oliver said.

"Agreed. But how." Laurel asked.

"First, we need to figure out how they could've built the city without anyone noticing." John said.

"It might help that Darhk's wife is the mayor." Felicity pointed out and Oliver nodded.

"Good point." Oliver agreed.

"Didn't Ruve announce some kind of project in the sewers?" Laurel asked.

"You're right, Felicity see if you can find out where exactly that construction was supposed to take place. Once we know that, we can find a way in." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"I'm on it." Felicity said as she moved over to her keyboard.

"We could really use Nyssa here, since Roy's in prison and Thea's MIA." Oliver said.

"I called Nyssa, she said she'd be here as soon as she can." Laurel said.

"Good, but we can't afford to wait for her." John said.

"Then it is a good thing I was already en route to Star City when I got Laurel's call." Nyssa said as she entered the bunker.

"It's good to see you." Oliver said.

"Unfortunately this was not going to be a social visit. Oliver, I have something important to tell you." Nyssa said.

"It can wait until after we rescue Thea." Oliver said.

"Very well, I agree that stopping what remains of Darhk's plans is paramount." Nyssa agreed.

"And I just found your way in. There's a sewer entrance in a part of the Glades that's supposed to have no sewer access. Something tells me that's your way in." Felicity said.

"Suit up." Oliver said as he, John and Laurel went for their suits, since Laurel had replaced the Black Canary suit on her mannequin to her new Khione suit.

"New suit Laurel?" Nyssa asked.

"To go with a new skill set. I'll show you in the field." Laurel said and Nyssa just nodded.

* * *

"Overwatch, you sure this is it?" Green Arrow asked as he, Spartan, Khione and Nyssa arrived at the coordinates she'd given them.

"Yeah why?" Overwatch asked.

"This sewer grate looks pretty old." Khione said.

"Camouflage. No doubt it was made to look old to fool people." Nyssa said and Green Arrow nodded.

"One way to find out." Green Arrow said as he fired an explosive arrow, blowing up the grate and making an entrance for them.

"Let's go." Green Arrow said as Khione stepped forward.

"Grab on." Khione said as Green Arrow and Spartan did just that.

"What are you going to do?" Nyssa asked.

"Just watch." Khione said as Nyssa sighed but did what she asked.

"Hold on tight." Khione said as she created her ice slide to take them down the grate with ease.

"Interesting." Nyssa said.

"You ain't seen anything yet." Spartan said as he pulled out his guns and Green Arrow and Nyssa raised their bows, Khione ready to shoot ice at any moment.

"How the hell did Hive do all this, I mean Ruve's only been mayor a short time, so how did they do this undetected?" Khione asked.

"No idea. But Overwatch, you got any blueprints for this place?" Green Arrow asked.

"Zilch. Can't find any public blueprints on file for an underground lair with a creepy sewer entrance." Overwatch said as they arrived at a door.

"Looks like we found the entrance to the city." Spartan said as they opened the door to find an entire environment, complete with blue skies and clouds, underground.

"And there are no blueprints to describe it." Khione said before they realized they had radio silence.

"I should've guessed Hive would be blocking all outside transmissions." Green Arrow said.

"Guess we're on our own." Spartan said.

"Split up into two teams. Khione and Nyssa, find the nerve center of this place, order an evac and then take this place out. Spartan and I will find Thea." Green Arrow said and they all nodded as they broke off.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, do you have any ideas on what to look for?" Khione asked Nyssa as they walked through the city.

"Nope, I almost wish my husband's ex fiance was here right now." Nyssa said.

"Will you please stop calling my boyfriend your husband. It's really old and really annoying." Khione asked.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize you two had gotten back together. I will officially sever my marriage to Oliver after this is over." Nyssa said.

"Thank you." Khione said.

"But now I must ask." Nyssa said.

"Where did my powers come from?" Khione asked and Nyssa nodded.

"They started manifesting a few days ago after Darhk stabbed me." Khione said.

"He stabbed you?" Nyssa said angrily.

"It's okay, I healed and I got even that son of a bitch. My powers healed me." Khione assured her.

"How did you get your powers?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't know. That's another mystery I have to solve." Khione said and Nyssa nodded as they continued their search.

* * *

"Damn it, where is Thea?" Spartan asked as he and Green Arrow came up empty handed in their search.

"I don't know. But we still have plenty of houses to search." Green Arrow said, right as an arrow flew by them, only dodging Green Arrow because he managed to dodge at the last minute.

They turned to see Dark Archer standing in the street.

"You know, next time you want to infiltrate a villain's secret lair, maybe don't wear your costumes, you stand out greatly." Malcolm said.

"Why did you do it Malcolm? Why would you abduct your own daughter?" Green Arrow demanded.

"To protect her. The world above is doomed, at least down here she'll survive." Malcolm said.

"So you haven't heard the news then?" Spartan asked.

"What news?" Malcolm asked.

"Darhk's dead and Rubicon is secure. Genesis will never happen. Now it's time for me to correct another mistake of mine." Green Arrow said.

"And what might that be?" Malcolm asked as Green Arrow aimed an arrow at him.

"Letting you live." Green Arrow said as he fired at Malcolm, who dodged and charged at him.

"Find Speedy, I'll deal with him." Green Arrow said to Spartan, who nodded and continued searching while Green Arrow met Malcolm's sword with his bow.

"I've been waiting for this rematch." Malcolm said.

"So have I and this time, only one of us is going to walk away." Green Arrow said.

"Finally, something we agree on." Malcolm said as they continued fighting.

* * *

"You'd think they'd build a sign or something that says headquarters or something." Khione said as she and Nyssa struck out again.

"Perhaps we've been going through this the wrong way." Nyssa said as she observed some of the people staring at them.

"How so?" Khione asked.

"Instead of wasting our time searching ourselves, why not recruit a tour guide?" Nyssa asked and Khione smiled.

"Pick a target and I'll handle the rest." Khione said and Nyssa nodded as she spotted a Ghost in the vicinity.

"There, these people are innocent, though I can tell they're here of their own free will. But they wouldn't know where a command center is. A Ghost on the other hand." Nyssa said and Khione grinned.

"Just for the sake of asking, do you want to do it or should it be me?" Khione asked.

"You do it, since there's a better chance he'll come out alive. Plus, since if what you said is right, he'll be far more afraid of the woman who killed Damien Darhk than me." Nyssa said.

"Coming right up." Khione said as she ice blasted the Ghost, sending him flying.

"Quick, you need to remove his cyanide capsule." Khione said to Nyssa, who nodded and lunged into action, grabbing the frozen man and after locating his capsule, yanked it out before restraining him.

"What do you want?" the Ghost asked.

"Why we just want a tour of this lovely city." Khione said sweetly.

"Yes perhaps you could start by showing us where it's base is." Nyssa agreed.

"You honestly think I'd do that?" the Ghost asked.

"Considering I'm the woman who put an a ice shard through whatever it is Damien Darhk has instead of a heart, yeah, I would." Khione said, bringing an icicle to her hand and enjoying the effect her words had on him.

"Fine, you'll be outnumbered anyways." the Ghost grumbled as Khione and Nyssa forced him to lead the way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Speedy, where are you?" Spartan asked, since while he knew Oliver could handle Merlyn, he didn't like the idea of them being even more separated down here.

No sooner had he said that than an arrow came flying past him and Spartan turned to see Thea standing there, bow raised right at him and he could tell she was not in her right mind.

"What is it with your father and drugging you? You'd think he'd be trying to get you to steer clear of drugs." Spartan said as he dodged another arrow while trying to figure out how he was going to get through to her.

"Of all the people to find her like this, it had to be me." Spartan said, since out of everyone on the team, he was probably the one Thea was the least close with. Oliver was her big brother who he knew she had adored since she was little. Laurel was like Thea's older sister and she was head over heels in love with Roy. Any of them would've been able to talk Thea back to her senses easily. It wouldn't be that easy for him.

"Thea please, I know you're in there, you have to fight whatever it is that's making you do this." Spartan said.

"I can't." Thea said.

"Yes, you can. Look Thea, I may not know you as well as I should, but if there's one thing I do know about you, it's that you hate being forced to do things against your will. You're a fighter, you always have been." Spartan said.

"You don't know me." Thea said.

"You're right, I don't. At least not as well as I should. But if there is one thing I do know about you Thea, it's that you never give up, especially when it comes to the people you love. Your father, your mother, your brother, Roy, think about them. Forget what Merlyn told you, after everything he's done, you owe him nothing. He killed your father and your brother. He made you kill one of your oldest friends. He's the reason Roy is in prison right now." John said as he dodged another arrow, but he could tell that he was starting to get through to her.

"I can't do it John." Thea said.

"Yes you can Thea. You've endured so much pain, losing your father and Oliver, your mother's confession, her arrest, her murder, all of the lies and secrets from your family, learning what Malcolm did to you, losing Roy, but you've never let it stop you. You always come back stronger for it. So come back to us. Because we need you Speedy." Spartan said and Thea blinked as the drug wore off.

"I guess you know me better than I thought John." Thea said.

"Yeah, Oliver's fighting Merlyn and Laurel and Nyssa and searching for the command center." John said.

"Ollie can handle Merlyn, we need to help Laurel and Nyssa." Thea said and Spartan nodded.

"Let's go." Spartan said and Thea nodded as they headed off in the direction Spartan last saw Khione and Nyssa heading.

* * *

Green Arrow and Malcolm were currently still fighting, blade on bow.

"I never should've let you live." Green Arrow said.

"That's always been your problem Oliver, you lack the conviction to do what's necessary." Malcolm said as Green Arrow threw him over his shoulder.

"No, I have compassion to show my enemies mercy. But it's clear that mercy is wasted on you." Green Arrow said.

"It took you 4 years to figure that out" Malcolm asked as Green Arrow dodged his attack as he fired another arrow at him.

"No, but the only reason I kept you alive is because I believed that maybe you could be a better father to Thea than you were to Tommy. But I was wrong. The only person you care about is yourself." Green Arrow said as he pulled Malcolm's sword from him and cut off his other hand.

"That was for Thea." Green Arrow said as he kicked Malcolm to the ground.

"That was for Sara." Green Arrow said as he then dropped the sword, hoisted Malcolm up and slugged him before tossing him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"That was for William." Green Arrow said as he pulled out an arrow, walked over to Malcolm and jammed it into his heart.

"That was for Tommy." Green Arrow said as he then picked the sword back up before using it decapitate Malcolm.

"And that was for my father." Oliver said as he looked down at the pitiful corpse of his oldest enemy before marking the spot with the sword and heading off to join the others.


	13. Chapter 13

"You sure we can handle all the guys in here alone?" Khione asked Nyssa as they peered down on the Hive base, from the rafters, preparing to take it.

"We have no choice. We cannot destroy this monstrosity until we have cleared it of civilians and the only way we can do that is by ordering an evacuation from here." Nyssa pointed out and Khione nodded.

"I just hope we can pull it off." Khione said as they both dropped from the rafters into the main base.

"So, anyone want to surrender?" Nyssa asked the Ghosts as they all raised their weapons at them.

"Didn't think so." Khione said as she began ice blasting the Ghosts while Nyssa used her sword to cut them down, but it was clear that while they were superior in their skills, they were still greatly outnumbered as more and more Ghosts kept joining the fight.

"Could really use some reinforcements." Khione said.

No sooner did she say that was the front down knocked off as Spartan and Thea joined the party.

"Nice new look." Thea said to Khione, who grinned.

"Thanks, where's Green Arrow?" Khione asked Spartan as they continued to fight.

"He was dealing with Merlyn last time I saw him." Spartan said.

"In addition to these Ghosts, we've got another problem." Thea shouted.

"What other problem could we possibly have?" Nyssa asked.

"Lonnie Machin is here and he's more than willing to blow this place up unless he gets Darhk." Thea said.

"But he doesn't know that Darhk's dead." Khione said.

"Yeah, you need to fill me on that later." Thea said.

"We will, but now we need to find Machin to." Spartan said as suddenly the roof caved in and Green Arrow fell through it.

"Always have to make a dramatic entrance?" Spartan asked.

"Nyssa and Thea, go deal with Machin, Khione, Spartan, stay with me, we're finishing this." Green Arrow said as he then managed to pull out a dead Hive members comms.

"Grab the Ghosts comms so we can stay in touch." Green Arrow said and Nyssa nodded as she did before she and Thea headed out, leaving the other three surrounded.

"So, how exactly do we stop this?" Spartan asked.

"By putting them on ice." Green Arrow said to Khione, who nodded.

"You two might want to get to high ground." Khione said to Green Arrow and Spartan nodded as Green Arrow fired a cable arrow that he and Spartan rode to safety.

"Hope you guys can take the cold." Khione said as she slammed her hands into the ground, causing ice to begin forming in the floor as it spread and when it touch a Ghost, it seemed to grow onto them until eventually, the room was filled with Ghost ice sculptures.

"Are they dead?" Spartan asked as he and Green Arrow approached her.

"No, they'll live. The ice will just keep them frozen in place, but it won't kill them." Khione assured them.

"Good, now let's evacuate this city." Green Arrow said.

"You don't honestly think I'll let you do that do you?" Ruve Darhk asked as she approached them.

"Your husband is dead Ruve and his plans are over. You're outnumbered and your army is out of commision. Besides, do you honestly think that I would've entered this lion's den without a whip?" Green Arrow asked as he walked back outside and returned with none other than Nora Darhk in front of him.

"What have you done?" Ruve asked.

"Not so much fun when it's your child who's been kidnapped by the enemy is it? Now you how I felt when your husband took William from me. And that's how I know that you'll do anything to protect your child." Green Arrow said and while Spartan and Khione were a little shocked at the lengths Green Arrow would go to in order to win, they understood that while normally he wouldn't resort to child abduction, but since Damien Darhk had crossed that line with him, he was simply returning the favor.

"What do you want?" Ruve asked.

"You're going to order the evacuation of this city and then you're going to confess to your role in your husband's plans. You'll go to prison for the rest of your life, but at least Nora will still have one parent left. We'll make sure she gets taken care of." Green Arrow promised.

"Nora, are you okay?" Ruve asked and Nora nodded.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, but he did make realize that what you and dad are doing, it's wrong." Nora said and now Spartan and Khione realized why it had taken Green Arrow so long to get there. He hadn't just abducted Nora, he'd made her realize the truth and gotten her to come willingly.

"I'll do what you ask, so long as my daughter can visit me." Ruve said, knowing when she's beaten.

"I can arrange that. Now order the evacuation." Green Arrow said and Ruve nodded as she moved to do exactly that.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think should happen to Nora, since I'm starting to wrap up the Hive plotline.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two days since Hive had fallen. After ordering the evacuation of the Ark, Ruve had kept up her end of the deal and confessed to her association with Hive, surrendering herself to the SCPD, led by the newly reinstated Captain Quentin Lance. After Felicity determined that the Ark was powered by the same Dwarf star technology Ray utilized in his exo suit, it was decided that it was too dangerous to risk destroying the city, Argus did the next best thing, which was seal off the city and make sure no one could ever get in it again, until they could find a way to safely destroy it. John had handed over Andy to the US marshals for the crimes of terrorism and desertion.

Now Team Arrow was gathering in the bunker, trying to figure out what came next.

"Nyssa, you said you had something important to tell me?" Oliver asked and Nyssa nodded.

"Indeed, I knew your old Arrow gear looked familiar to me for a reason, but I couldn't place until recently." Nyssa said.

"Okay." Oliver said.

"Your hood and suit, where did you get them?" Nyssa asked.

"My suit came from an old teacher of mine, someone I met in Russia. Her name was Talia." Oliver said.

"Oliver, that was my sister. Talia al Ghul." Nyssa said, much to Oliver's shock.

"You have a sister?" John asked Nyssa.

"Yes, though Talia and I have been estranged since she left the League and me to suffer at our father's hand. However, she was always much more loyal to father than I was." Nyssa said.

"Which means that she's probably pissed at me for killing him." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Laurel asked.

"We don't do anything. I made this mess with Talia, I need to clean it up, before it gets any worse. Nyssa, do you have any ideas on where she is?" Oliver asked and Nyssa nodded as she handed him a location.

"This is the monastery where she trains her recruits." Nyssa said.

"Thank you. I need to deal with this alone. The rest of you need to focus on helping the city while I'm gone." Oliver said, right as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Mr. Queen, my name is Thomas Kemp, I represent the city council." the man on the other end of the call said.

"Yes, of course, how can I help you?" Oliver asked.

"Well, with Ruve Adams, or well, Ruve Darhk, in prison, this city is once again in need of a new mayor and seeing as to how you were widely supported even after you dropped out of the race." Kemp said.

"Why don't I meet you at your office today so we can further discuss this." Oliver said.

"I'll let my secretary know to expect you." Kemp said as Oliver hung up.

"What was that about?" Thea asked.

"Apparently this city is need of a new mayor." Oliver said as Laurel and Thea both beamed at him.

"While that is all well and good, but since my work here is done, I must be on my way, but before I go, I do have something else for you Oliver." Nyssa said as she held out a small dagger to him.

"What's this?" Oliver asked.

"It is a Horchis dagger. In the League of Assassins, it represents the severing of a marriage. With this, I hereby annul our marriage." Nyssa said and Oliver smiled as he took the knife from her.

"Thank you Nyssa. And know that even though you're leaving just know that you'll always be a member of this team. You need our help, just ask." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded with a smile before she made her way out.

"I'm surprised you did that." John said to Oliver.

"I know our relationships with Nyssa have been rocky, but she's proven herself to be a loyal ally and friend. I trust her as much as I trust anyone else in this room." Oliver said and they all nodded.

"Now, I need to go meet with Councilman Kemp." Oliver said as he also left the bunker.

* * *

"Now, this is just an interim appointment, we'll have an official election in August, but considering how popular you were with the voters, I think that will just be a formality." Kemp said the next day as he and Oliver walked through City Hall together.

"I'm glad you think so, because I was so focused on the journey, never really thought about how I was going to do this when I got here." Oliver said and Kemp chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Now, shall we?" Kemp asked as Oliver nodded as they entered a room to find the press, plus John, Thea, Laurel, Felicity and Quentin, all standing out there, having a photo op.

"Please place your left hand on the bible, raise your right hand and recite the oath." Kemp said and Oliver nodded as he did so.

"I, Oliver Queen, do solemnly swear to support the charter and laws of Star City and to faithfully and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the office of mayor according to the law and to the very best of my ability." Oliver said, still not entirely believing that this was really happening.

"Congratulations Mayor Queen." Kemp said as they shook hands.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"So, Laurel, Quentin, how exactly do you to feel about Oliver being your new boss?" Thea asked.

"If he were still the guy he used to be, I'd have turned in my badge the second I heard. Now though, I think he's the best one to lead this city, since no one understands it's problems like he does." Quentin said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Especially since I still get that promotion." Laurel said.

"So you're the DA now." John said.

"Yep." Laurel said as they continued clapping for Oliver.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver was currently standing outside the monastery Nyssa had directed him to, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Then he walked into the monastery to find students sparring.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded of the students.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"A former student." Oliver said.

"Former, as in you have no business here." the same student said as they rushed him, but Oliver cut through them like cake.

"Enough." Talia called from the top of the stairs, causing the fighting to cease.

"Leave us." Talia said to her students, who did so grudgingly.

"Our business ended 5 years ago Oliver." Talia said as she walked down to him.

"That was before your sister informed me that Ra's al Ghul was your father." Oliver said.

"So, you know." Talia said angrily.

"I do and I am sorry about your father's death. He was an honorable man, kind of. But when I killed him, I was so caught up in my rage and anger at what he tried to do to my city, to my family, I didn't give proper consideration to his beyond Nyssa's, since she actually helped me take your father down. But Talia, you should know that I searched for another way. I didn't want to kill Ra's, but he forced my hand. He turned my city against me, killed innocent people and even went so far as to drive a sword through my sister's chest, just to get me to become his successor." Oliver said.

"You weren't just killing my father to save your city, you were following League tradition." Talia realized.

"Yes, his final words before he died was that he chose me well. But I am ashamed to say that I did not do right by him. I gave control of the League to a man I trusted even less than your father, since while I didn't agree with what Ra's stood for, I did respect him as a fighter, a teacher and an opponent, since he proved that despite his methods, he still had honor. The person I entrusted the League to had no honor. But I corrected my error." Oliver said.

"Yes, you did, though I do wish my sister hadn't disbanded the League." Talia said.

"Nyssa sought to be free of her father's legacy, something I know you understand." Oliver said and Talia nodded.

"I did not know the full details of my father's death. I thought you just killed without a second thought." Talia said.

"I didn't. I tried to find another way to stop him, but in the end, it became clear that he was leaving me no choice. So I finally did what he wanted me to do and killed him. And I am very sorry for doing that." Oliver said.

"I forgive you. But Oliver, I wish that you had come sooner." Talia said.

"Talia, what did you do?" Oliver demanded.

"About a year ago, a man sought me out wishing to be trained by me. He wanted to get revenge on you for killing his father." Talia said.

"Talia, you didn't." Oliver said, facepalming.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I had just learned of my father's death and I wanted revenge on you as well, so I taught him everything I did you." Talia said.

"Who was the father?" Oliver asked.

"Justin Claybourne." Talia said.

"I checked, he didn't have any children." Oliver said.

"None of the legitimate variety." Talia said.

"Great, so Justin Claybourne's illegitimate son wants to kill me." Oliver said.

"He doesn't want to kill you Oliver. He means to destroy you utterly." Talia said.

"What is his name?" Oliver demanded angrily.

"He calls himself Adrian Chase." Talia said as Oliver headed out before turning back to her.

"If anyone I care about gets hurt because of this, I'll send you to your father in hell. As slowly and painfully as I can, letting the monster you taught me to channel out to play." Oliver said before storming out.

* * *

 **One thing that bugged me about Talia is that considering how loyal she was to Ra's, she had to have known League tradition and known that the only reason Oliver killed her father is because he asked him to. She obviously still respects the League's ways, so why wouldn't she abide by them? Anyways, it also occurred to me that if Oliver had just apologized to Talia for killing her father back when he confronted her about Prometheus, he could've gotten her to back off her vendetta against him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, just to be clear, I do not know who I'm pairing Felicity up with yet, so stop asking me about it. You'll find out when I decide to add that into the story. It's getting annoying, so please stop.**

* * *

"Hey, Thea, what can I help you with?" Laurel asked when she saw the mayor's new chief of staff standing outside her office.

"I was wondering what the status is on Nora Darhk? Despite the fact that I'm a city employee, they won't tell me, so I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me." Thea said hopefully.

"Luckily for you, as the DA, I have security clearance. Last I heard Nora was being put into child protective services, new name and everything." Laurel said.

"Actually, I was hoping I could get custody of Nora." Thea said, much to Laurel's surprise.

"Really, why?" Laurel asked.

"She's a good kid, she just got dealt a lousy hand in life. Besides, I know what she's going through." Thea said.

"Really." Laurel said, intrigued.

"Yeah, I mean, her dad is dead, her mom is in prison and her dad was a villainous psychopath. It's just like me. Both of my dads, Robert and Malcolm, are dead, my mom was in prison for her role in the Undertaking and Malcolm was insane. When I was left alone after the Gambit, I went down a dark path, you know that Laurel and I was around Nora's age when it happened. I started drinking, doing drugs, shoplifting, I fell in with a bad crowd. I just want to make sure that Nora has a good influence in her life. Plus this way I can make sure she actually gets to visit her mom, since I doubt child protective services will let Nora anywhere near Ruve now." Thea said and Laurel thought about it before nodding.

"Okay, you've convinced me. I'll first put together a meeting between you and Nora, since this has to be agreed on by her to, but if she says yes, I'll start the process of getting custody of her to you." Laurel said and Thea hugged her.

"Thank you Laurel." Thea said.

"Good luck selling Oliver on the idea." Laurel said as Thea left her office.

* * *

Thea had just arrived at Slabside's visitor center, but she was confused as to why Roy wasn't waiting for her like he usually was, since she visited him every weekend.

"Excuse me, but where is Roy Harper?" Thea asked one of the guards.

"Inmate 4587 has had his visitation privileges revoked." the guard said.

"What? What happened? What are you talking about?" Thea demanded.

"I'm not at Liberty to say, ma'am." the guard said.

"I have a right to see him." Thea said.

"I'm afraid you don't, seeing as to how you are not Inmate 4587's family either by blood or by marriage, you are lucky to have gotten the visitation rights you already have." the guard said, walking away. Thea then noticed one of the inmates sitting by one of the phones gesturing for her to come closer.

"You must be Thea." the inmate said.

"How do you know who I am?" Thea asked.

"I recognize you from the picture Roy looks at all the time." the inmate said.

"Who are you?" Thea asked.

"My name is Stanley." the inmate said.

"You know Roy?" Thea asked.

"He's been protecting me in here. Until recently." Stanley said.

"What happened to him?" Thea asked.

"He was set up and sent down to Level Two. It's where they keep the worst of the worst." Stanley said.

"That's not Roy. He'd never attack anyone unless it was for a good reason." Thea said.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but the guards aren't exactly on the side of good in here." Stanley said as he was taken back to his cell, making Thea even more worried about Roy then she already was.


	17. Chapter 17

Roy was currently sleeping in his new cell on Level Two of Slabside when suddenly, his eyes shot open when he heard someone enter his cell and lunged up just in time to stop whoever it was from attacking him, dodging their moves and pushing them away to see a face he never thought he'd see again.

"Rachel?" Roy asked in disbelief as he saw the face of his former flame and enemy back in Hub City, Rachel Kane, also known by her alter ego, Starburst.

"Hello Roy." Rachel said.

"I should've known that it was you. What's with the new name?" Roy asked her.

"Too recognizable. Besides, I think the Demon has a nice ring to it. Besides, it is fitting, considering I'm former League of Assassins before your friend disbanded it." Rachel said.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

"You're going to help me escape from this place." Rachel said.

"And why the hell would I do anything for you. I put you in here for a reason." Roy said.

"What does it tell you that I would even ask for your help after what you've done to me? You don't understand what they do to people down here." Rachel said.

"They reform criminals." Roy said.

"They destroy them Roy. That doctor is mad. He's just as bad as some of the people in here, and he gets away with his crimes. You loved me once Roy. I'm asking you to help me save both of us." Rachel said, and Roy considered it.

"That was before I found out you killed innocent people Rachel." Roy said.

"You know that if there's one thing I care about, it's self preservation. You know I wouldn't joke about something like this." Rachel said.

"Give me some proof of what you're talking about and then I'll consider it." Roy said.

"Maybe you should wait and see what happened to the guy I hired to attack you." Rachel said as she walked out of the cell.

* * *

Quentin was surprised when the next day, Thea and Felicity entered his office in the precinct.

"What's going on?" Quentin asked.

"We have a problem with Roy." Thea said, causing Quentin to give Thea his full attention.

"What's wrong?" Quentin asked.

"Yesterday the prison denied me access to Roy and this prisoner he's made friends with told me that he was taken some place called Level Two." Thea said.

"Okay, so?" Quentin asked.

"Well Thea came to me to hack into Slabside's system to find out what Level Two is and surprisingly, there's no records of it. According to the prison's records, Level Two doesn't exist." Felicity said.

"Okay, so?" Quentin asked.

"They're keeping him somewhere called Level Two, but there's no record of anything at Slabside called Level Two, so we dove into the employee records, - and we found something." Thea said, looking at Felicity.

"Yes. A psychiatrist by the name of Dr. Jarrett Parker with a "P." We need you to check to see if there were any complaints made to the SCPD about Parker during his private practice." Felicity said.

"Surprised you didn't just hack into SCPD yourself." Quentin said.

"Oh, I did. There was just nothing in the digital records." Felicity said, causing Quentin to roll his eyes at her.

"So I was hoping to do this the old-fashioned way and go through the hard copies in the SCPD archive." Thea said.

"Okay, but what makes us believe this Parker guy is shady?" Quentin asked.

"Well for starters, as the guy who put Roy in prison in the first place, I think you should be eager to help Roy anyways." Theas said, giving Quentin a glare.

"And on a more important note, Slabside doesn't have a psychiatric program for their inmates." Felicity said, getting Quentin's attention.

"Whatever Parker is doing is not being reported. Please. If Roy is in trouble, we have to help him." Thea said.

"Let's take a look shall we." Quentin said as he got up.

* * *

Roy was currently sitting at a table in Level Two when he saw the blue doors open and the guards drag a corpse out and the sheet pulled back to see the man with the skull tattoo under it.

He then saw Rachel sitting nearby and went to talk to her.

"What the hell happened to him?" Roy asked her.

"You don't recognize a dead body?" Rachel asked.

"What goes on in that room?" Roy asked.

"That's where they reform you." Rachel said.

"Therapy doesn't kill people, Rachel." Roy said.

"You have a surprising amount of empathy for a man who assaulted you." Rachel pointed out.

"He's dead because of whatever happened behind those doors." Roy said.

"Then he's one of the lucky ones." Rachel said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Those who walk out alive suffer much more. You have no idea what your doctor is really doing down here." Rachel said as she pulled him down a hall.

"Dr. Parker's behind this?" Roy asked, though honestly, he wasn't that surprised, since he'd been getting a weird feeling about that doctor ever since he met him.

"You ready to work with me one last time?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet. But maybe soon." Roy said as he walked away from her and to the same guard who put this wrist zap device on him.

"I need to speak to Dr. Parker." Roy said.

"Not how it works inmate." the guard said.

"Please, I'm having a relapse." Roy said, knowing that would get him what he wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thea, I'm just curious, why didn't you loop your brother in on this?" Quentin asked as he, Felicity and Thea looked through the archives.

"Because I didn't want Oliver to risk doing something stupid like breaking Roy out himself." Thea said.

"Good point." Quentin said.

"Found him." Felicity said, holding out a file, which Thea then took.

"During Parker's private practice, he was also a defendant in 3 malpractice cases, all settled out of court." Thea said.

"Check this out. Robert Goodman. It's one of his patients. 22-year-old male referred to Parker back in 2015 after experiencing several violent outbursts. Parker promised the parents he could make their son docile. Instead, Goodman began suffering spontaneous bouts of amnesia." Felicity said.

"What the hell was this guy doing to these people?" Quentin asked.

"It's not clear. Some sort of experimental treatment." Felicity said.

"Looks like Parker's making a career out of it because I am looking at about 8 different cases that are exactly like Goodman." Thea said as she looked over more files.

"Oh, my god!" Felicity said.

"Felicity, what is it?" Thea asked.

"As Goodman's amnesia became more frequent, he eventually lost all sense of identity and was." Felicity said, stopping but they caught the drift.

"This is what they're gonna do to Roy. They're going to erase him." Thea said worriedly.

"I think we should bring Laurel in on this. We could use a legal council to put a case together." Quentin said and Thea nodded.

* * *

Roy was now sitting in the same room he'd been in when he was first sent to Level Two with Dr. Parker standing in front of him.

"When did you notice the rage happening?" Parker asked.

"When I saw the inmate with the Grim Reaper tattoo." Roy said.

"Interesting. Why do you think you responded so negatively to him?" Parker asked.

"He was among the group who attacked me on level one." Roy answered.

"Hmm. Well, the good news is you didn't give in to your violent tendencies. You came here. That means the treatment is working." Parker said.

"Dr. Parker, the main reason that I didn't do anything was he was dead. I I saw him being wheeled out of the room with the blue door." Roy asked.

"Unfortunately, some inmates don't respond as well as you to the process. When you're breaking new scientific ground, setbacks are inevitable." Parker said.

"It seems like a ahem Prisoner dying is a little bit more than a setback." Roy protested.

"Look at what we've done together, h-how we've eliminated that part of yourself that was trapped in a cycle of violence. Imagine that on a grander scale. The world would be a much safer place." Parker insisted.

"Right, but people are dying." Roy protested.

"What about them? That sounds like something the old you would say, 4587, the hero who insisted on righting the wrongs of strangers at the expense of the safety and well-being of the people he loves. I thought you weren't that person anymore." Parker said.

"I'm not." Roy lied.

"Good. You need to continue focusing on yourself, on the man you need to be for the sake of the people you love. Like for example, that woman you keep a picture of, Thea. If you're unable to do that, we'll be forced to pursue some other treatment options." Parker said, and that was all Roy needed to hear.

* * *

Later on that day, Roy pulled Rachel aside.

"I'll help you escape tonight, but it comes at a cost." Roy said.

"I'm listening." Rachel said.

"I need you to help me expose the truth about Dr. Parker." Roy said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Rachel asked.

"The evidence we need is behind those blue doors. We break in, we get it, we escape." Roy said.

"That wouldn't be smart. You've seen what happens to people who go into that room. They come out in body bags." Rachel protested.

"Rachel, we are doing this my way, or we're not doing it at all. Neither one of us can get what we want without the other's help, you know that." Roy said.

"You'd risk both our lives to help these prisoners, despite knowing that every last one is a murderer or worse?" Rachel asked.

"You're no better than they are. But more importantly, these people are being treated like they are disposable. No one deserves that. So do we have a deal?" Roy asked, holding out his hand.

"We have a deal." Rachel agreed, somewhat reluctantly as they shook hands on it.


	19. Chapter 19

Now all of Team Arrow was gathered in the bunker and Oliver was pissed to say the least that they'd kept this from him.

"You're telling me that Roy is potentially being tortured and at risk of getting his mind erased and you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver I was afraid you'd try and break Roy out yourself." Thea explained.

"That's fair. But now we need to figure out what to do next." John said.

"I think we can help with that." Quentin said, tossing a file onto the table.

"What's this?" Laurel asked.

"A file of cases involving one Dr. Jarrett Parker. Apparently he works at Slabside Penitentiary despite it not having a psychiatric program for the inmates. Kind of suspicious." Felicity said as Laurel took a look.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Laurel said as she looked through the files.

"Laurel, you're our legal counsel, what do you think?" Thea asked.

"I think that we need more evidence, but this could be the start of us building a case to get Roy out of prison, cleared of all charges." Laurel said.

"Get on it. John, check with Lyla, see if Argus can help us out with this." Oliver said and John nodded as Oliver walked away and Laurel followed him.

"What's going on with Roy right now, isn't your fault. He made his choice." Laurel said.

"He wouldn't even be in this position if I hadn't had recruited him in the first place." Oliver said.

"If you hadn't recruited him he'd be dead right now. You gave his life purpose, something he could believe in. I don't that Roy regrets any of it for a second because he chose to join the team. Every decision he made was of his own free will. Besides, if anyone is to blame for this, it's me." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"You warned me of the consequences of not telling my dad the truth about Sara from the beginning and I didn't listen. If I had, maybe Ra's wouldn't have been able to manipulate him." Laurel said.

"You did what you felt was right and knowing Ra's he would've found another way to out me and Roy still probably would've fallen on his sword for me. But now we can't focus on that. We need to focus on bringing him home to Thea." Oliver said, looking over at his sister, who looked more worried then he'd ever seen her.

* * *

Roy and Rachel had been brought behind the blue doors after initiating a fight with each other and were now strapped to tables as Dr. Parker entered the room.

"I'm disappointed in you, 4587. It's always so unfortunate when a study doesn't work out, but this failure is especially painful." Parker said emotionlessly.

"You're a monster." Roy growled.

"We could have done such great things together, helped so many people." Parker insisted.

"This isn't helping people!" Roy insisted as he began working his way out of his restraints.

"I misjudged you. I thought after our work together, you were committed to breaking your cycle of violence." Parker said.

"My mentor pushed people away He kept secrets, and I made those same mistakes, but if I choose to break the cycle, I'm gonna do it my way." Roy shouted.

"I suggest you hold very still, 4587." Parker said as he moved into inject Roy with something when suddenly, Roy's arm shot up and stopped him.

"My name is ROY HARPER!" Roy shouted as he sent Parker flying back and then quickly took out the guards.

"Who taught you those moves?" Rachel asked as she got up herself as Roy moved over to the computers and began downloading the intel he needed.

"You're not the only one who knows Nyssa al Ghul." Roy said as Rachel picked up a drill and removed her zap bracelet, which triggered an alarm.

"Must have an anti-tampering alarm." Roy noted as he then did the same to his

"Lockdown procedure initiated. All inmates should return to their cells immediately." a woman said on the PA.

"I've got the key card." Rachel said, holding out a key card from one of the unconscious guards.

"I've got the file." Roy said as the file finished downloading to the drive and pulled it out.

"We got to go." Rachel said and Roy nodded as they walked out to see the level in chaos.

"We'll not be able to go quietly." Roy noted as a guard approached them from behind.

"Hey! Where the hell are you two going? We're on lockdown. You're supposed to be in your cells." the guard said, but neither Roy or Rachel moved to comply.

"I said, get back to your cells." the guard said, pressing his zapper, but to his surprise, it had no effect on either of them.

Rachel just held up her wrist to reveal that her bracelet was gone.

The guard had just enough time to realize he was screwed before Roy punched him out and they continued moving only to see a riot squad approach.

"Do you think they realize they're outmatched?" Rachel asked as she unfolded the batons she'd stolen from the guards.

"I think they're about to." Roy said as he whipped out his chain and the two of them quickly cut through the guards with ease before making their way to morgue.

"This is our way out." Rachel said as she used the key card she'd stolen to open the door.

"They always said the only way out of Level Two was the morgue." Roy said as Rachel made her way over to a hatch.

"Here, I need you to get this to Felicity Smoak in Star City." Roy said, handing her the drive.

"What, why?" Rachel asked.

"I surrendered myself because I was tired of being a fugitive. If I escape now, I'm right back where I started before I wound up here. I can't do that to the person I love." Roy said.

"That used to be me." Rachel said as she took the drive from him.

"I know and while I never lied to you about my feelings, there's someone else out there I love even more. She's why I have to stay here. I can't put her through my being a fugitive again." Roy said as Rachel climbed into the drain.

"Whoever this girl is, she's lucky to have you. If you ever get out of here, you should put a ring on her." Rachel said as they heard guards approach.

"Go, I'll buy you time." Roy said and Rachel nodded as she dropped down while Roy prepared to face the guards.


	20. Chapter 20

Roy was currently sitting in his cell on Level Two when the guards came in.

"Time to go inmate." one of the guards said.

"Go where?" Roy asked.

"This whole place is getting shut down. You're being sent back to Level One." the guard said and Roy sighed in relief as he let the escort him back up to his old cell.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel and Thea were now watching the news in Oliver's office regarding the information Felicity had received about Slabside last night.

"Despite official denials of the allegation of prisoner abuse at Slabside penitentiary, documents provided by SCPD detailing the cruel and unusual practices of Dr. Jarrett Parker, a suspect in the cold case death of Robert Goodman, appear to connect the controversial therapist to the prison, bringing those denials into question." Bethany Snow said on the news.

"Whoo! Score one for Team Arrow." Thea said, relieved.

"Any ideas on who we have to have to thank for this little gem?" Laurel asked, holding up a drive that Felicity had given her.

"Don't know, don't care. All I care about is that Roy is back sleeping soundly in his regular maximum security prison cell with no evil scientists trying to fry his brain." Thea said.

"This, plus what you got from the records room, is enough to earn Dr. Parker his own cozy little prison cell." Laurel assured her.

"He won't get the chance to enter a prison cell. Once he leaves Slabside, he's ours." Oliver said calmly, though that honestly scared both women more, since that just meant he was furious.

"No arguments here. He's evaded prison more than once." Thea said.

"Speaking of cells, the whole light on Level two thing means that Slabside's got a real PR nightmare on their hands right now. What if we could use that for more than just shutting down Level Two?" Laurel said.

"We can use that info to get Roy out of prison." Oliver realized.

"Completely free and clear. No more running, he's free to come home." Laurel said.

"Do you think you can manage that?" Thea asked Laurel hopefully.

"I can't make any promises, but at the very least, even if I can't get him out now, I can get his sentence reduced drastically." Laurel promised.

"Thank you Laurel." Thea said gratefully as they continued watching the news.

* * *

Later on that night, Dr. Parker was on his way from the prison, trying to figure out where he was going next when suddenly, his car veered off course.

"What the?" Parker asked as he tried to steer back on the road, but wheel turned against him and Parker turned to the screen of his car to see that the radio was off and the only on it was an image of some sort of weird eye before suddenly, his car went dead on the side of an empty road.

"What's going on here?" Parker asked when suddenly, a hand smashed through his car window, grabbed him and tossed him out of the car.

When he got up, Parker saw that he was surrounded by the Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy and that new vigilante who'd replaced the Black Canary, Khione and they were all glaring down at him.

"Jarrett Parker, you have failed this country." Green Arrow said angrily.

"What are you talking about? Parker demanded, though he was honestly terrified, since when his work had been revealed, he knew there would be repercussions, but he didn't expect the Star City vigilantes.

"You took an oath to help people when you got your doctorate." Speedy growled.

"I was helping people." Parker tried to reason, but Speedy just punched him.

"Be quiet." Speedy said.

"You call erasing people's memories helping them. You're even more twisted than any of your patients, since at least they acknowledged there was something wrong with them." Spartan said.

"You tortured people, made them forget who they are, simply because you felt it was right. Nothing about what you were doing was right. It was criminal. We saw the records, most of the patients you put under your procedure died. That makes you a murderer." Khione said as Parker began to tremble with fear as Spartan walked up to him and locked something around his wrist.

"We understand you're familiar with this little device." Green Arrow said as Parker saw it was one of his own shock bracelets.

"Let's see how you like it." Speedy said as she turned it on, causing Parker to feel excruciating pain.

"Feeling a relapse doctor?" Khione asked.

"Well, here's your cure." Green Arrow said as he pulled out an arrow and Parker realized what was about to happen.

"Please, don't do it, I'll give you anything you want." Parker begged, but his begging was cut short when Green Arrow let his arrow fly right into Parker's heart.

"That was for Roy." Speedy said smugly as they watched Parker die before Green Arrow removed his arrow and they all left the scene.

"Overwatch, inform the SCPD of Dr. Parker's passing. And thank you for the new arrow that's designed to look like bullet." Green Arrow said, since that way no one would realize that it had been the vigilantes who killed Parker.

"Copy that." Overwatch said over the comms and they could tell she felt just as pleased about this turn of events as they did.


	21. Chapter 21

Now that Roy was relatively safer then he was before back up on Level One of Slabside, Oliver decided to begin focusing his attention to the new threat Talia had warned him about. Adrian Chase.

"Hey man, what's on your mind?" John asked.

"Do you remember Justin Clayborne?" Oliver asked John, much to his surprise.

"Of course. A name from the list, he created a TB epidemic in Lamb Valley and then ramped up the price of Dycloseral, the medicine that cured it. You confronted him, gave him a chance to change, he didn't and you killed him." John said.

"But what I didn't know at the time was that he had a son." Oliver said, much to John's surprise.

"What? You looked into him, he had no next of kin." John asked.

"None of the legitimate variety. Just like William." Oliver said.

"So Clayborne had a son, so what? What's done is done?" John asked.

"And I agree with you, except when I met with Talia a few weeks ago, she told me that Clayborne's son, Adrian Chase, came to her, wanting to learn everything I knew and since at the time she wanted vengeance on me for her father, she trained him." Oliver said.

"So now you're worried about another threat coming so soon after we stopped Hive." John said.

"It's not just that John. Chase is just the latest problem that I've created for us to have to deal with." Oliver said.

"What?" John asked.

"Slade, Helena, both of them are the way they are now because of me. I created Deathstroke and I created the Huntress." Oliver said.

"You also created a lot more good in the world and I'm not just talking about the city." John said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Before she came back from the League, Sara was convinced that she was beyond redemption. You showed her that it doesn't matter how far someone goes down the dark path, they can find their way back to the light. So many people have been impacted by your decision to fight for people who have nothing in a good way. You didn't just create problems Oliver. You've inspired a generation of heroes. Arsenal, Black Canary, Flash, Speedy, all of them became the heroes they are now because you helped them learn how. And yes you've made some mistakes, but that is just part of being human. My advice, stop focusing on what you've done wrong and start focusing on what you've done right." John said, leaving Oliver to think in the bunker.

* * *

Thea was a bit nervous about what she was about to do, since even though she wanted this, it was still a little nerve wracking as she sat in the interview room at the orphanage Nora had been placed in, since today as the first time she was meeting the young girl alone.

Anyways, she smiled when she saw an orderly lead Nora into the room.

"Hi Nora. Do you know who I am?" Thea asked.

"You're Oliver Queen's sister." Nora said.

"Yes, I am. How are they treating you here?" Thea asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"I don't like it here. They're trying to force me to take a new name. They won't let me see my mom." Nora said and Thea's heart truly went for the young girl.

"Nora, I have something I want to talk to you about." Thea said.

"What?" Nora asked.

"How would you feel if you came home with me?" Thea asked.

"What?" the young girl asked.

"You know who I really am don't you?" Thea asked and Nora nodded.

"I know that you're good friends with the Green Arrow." Nora said and Thea caught that meant she knew Thea was a vigilante, but she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I am sorry about what happened to your parents." Thea said.

"It's not your fault. They both made their own choices and now they're both paying for them." Nora said.

"Well, my friend John has connections that can let me take you to see your mom. The only problem is that they won't let me do that if I'm not your legal guardian." Thea said.

"You want to adopt me?" Nora asked.

"Yes, I do." Thea said.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Because I know what you're going through. I was around your age when my dad died and my brother was lost at sea. My mother became distant after that and I fell in with a bad crowd. I did a lot of stupid things I wish I could take back now Nora. I see a lot of myself in you, the same potential my mother said I wasted for years." Thea said.

"I don't understand." Nora said.

"Nora I think that you can be leave behind a better legacy than your parents did if you have the right influence around you. I won't make you call me mom, but I hope that you'd at least treat me with respect you'd give her. But, I'm not going to make you come with me. It's your choice." Thea said.

"Can I think about it?" Nora asked.

"Of course, I just wanted you to know that if you're interested, there is someone out there who actually cares about you like your parents did." Thea said and Nora gave her the first real smile she'd seen on her face.

"I gave the orphanage people my phone number, so if you decide you want to meet with me again, they'll know how to contact me." Thea said and Nora nodded as she was escorted out by another orderly as Thea then left the room as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Laurel was currently in the bunker, practicing her powers.

Right now she was actually doing a similar exercise to what Oliver used to do to train. The tennis ball launcher kept firing balls and each time it did, Laurel impaled each one with an ice dagger, pinning each ball to the wall.

"Impressive." Oliver said as he watched his girlfriend train.

"Thanks, I never understood why you and Thea do this, but now I can tell, it really helps with aim." Laurel said as she fired another dagger right into the wall.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is more about you venting your frustrations then about you practicing your powers?" Oliver asked.

"Because you know me. The judge keeps stonewalling me with Roy. No matter how much evidence I provide, she refuses to even reduce his sentence. I'm running out of ideas on what to do short of letting Khione talk to her." Laurel said as Oliver placed his hands on her arms.

"No, believe me, that is one line you do not want to cross." Oliver said.

"Ollie, how can you say that considering how many times you've employed the same tactics on countless other people." Laurel asked.

"Because every time I did that, I was chipping away at another piece of my humanity. Plus, you know that's not how Roy would want to be freed. He'd want to be free the right way. Not because of threats." Oliver reminded her.

"I hate it when you're right." Laurel said as she looked down.

"Hey, I know you. You are more than just Khione. You are Laurel Lance and you never give up, you always find a way. And if there is a way to help Roy, you will find it. You just need to find the right place to look." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at him.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" Laurel asked.

"I guess it's a gift." Oliver said as they kissed before hearing Felicity cough to get their attention and they turned to see an awkward look on her face.

"Don't me to interrupt, but I just thought you'd like to know that I have an update on our Adrian Chase." Felicity said.

"Did you find him?" Oliver asked.

"No, facial recognition is no help to us considering we don't have an image of the man to put in it." Felicity said.

"Can't you pull an image from his social media accounts?" Laurel asked.

"If he had any yes, but he doesn't. No facebook, no instagram, no snapchat, no twitter, he doesn't even have a myspace page." Felicity said.

"So, what exactly do you have that I need to see?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"Since I can't find Chase, I decided to look into the next best thing, his mother." Felicity said, getting Oliver's attention.

"What about her?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I looked into the records of Clayborne's divorce and I think I've got a lead on Chase's mother, who was Clayborne's mistress." Felicity said.

"Okay, why do I get the feeling that there's a but coming?" Laurel asked.

"It turns that Clayborne had more than one mistress. I think I've got a lead on which one was Chase's mother, but I still need time to make sure I'm right." Felicity said.

"Okay, keep working." Oliver said and Felicity nodded as she went back to her station.

"You do realize that she interrupted us basically to say that she's got nothing right?" Laurel asked.

"Pretty much. Something tells me that we should take this someplace with fewer prying eyes." Oliver said and Laurel nodded her agreement.

"So, should we go to your apartment or mine?" Laurel asked.

"Well since Thea also lives in your apartment, probably best we go to mine." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they walked out of the bunker.

* * *

Thea was currently watching TV in her apartment when her phone started ringing.

"Thea Queen speaking." Thea said as she answered.

"Hi Thea." Nora Darhk's voice said from over the phone.

"Nora, is everything alright?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you could visit the orphanage again soon?" Nora asked and Thea smiled.

"I'll come by on my lunch break tomorrow. I'll even bring you some real food." Thea said with a smile as she heard Nora giggle on the other side of the call.

"And then maybe we could talk more about me coming to live with you?" Nora asked, taking Thea aback.

"Of course. My friend's the DA, she can easily push the paperwork through if you're genuinely interested." Thea said, however, she grew concerned when Nora didn't answer. In fact, all she heard was a dial tone.

Thea immediately grabbed her purse and her keys before she headed to her car to find out what was going on now with Nora, since she was the one good Darhk and she intended to make sure she stayed that way.


	23. Chapter 23

When Thea arrived at the orphanage, she found that the SPCD was already on the scene.

"Thea, what are you doing here?" Quentin asked.

"I was talking to Nora Darhk on the phone when suddenly the line went dead. I'm guessing it's not a coincidence." Thea said and Quentin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she was abducted about 15 minutes ago." Quentin said.

"How is this possible. I thought she was in protective services." Thea said worriedly.

"She was, the orphanage staff have no idea who did it. Especially since Nora was relatively left alone." Quentin said.

"I'm going to ask Felicity to do some digging, see if we can figure out who took her." Thea said.

"Be my guest." Quentin said, since he knew that the cops wouldn't exactly be eager to rescue Damien Darhk's daughter.

* * *

"Wait, Nora Darhk was kidnapped?" Oliver asked after Thea told him, John, Laurel and Felicity what happened.

"Yeah, we promised her mother that we'd keep her safe." Thea said as Oliver gently placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Hey, we'll find her. I promise." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Okay so I'm already hacked into the orphanage's security footage and I think I found something that might help." Felicity said as she revealed that all the cameras in the orphanage all went dark for a few minutes at the same time.

"Well that's not a coincidence." Oliver said.

"Agreed, especially since this happened at the same time my call with Nora cut out." Thea said as she moved to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"To tell Ruve that her daughter is missing. She deserves to know." Thea said as she walked out of the bunker.

* * *

"Well, you were not the Queen I was expecting to visit me in my confinement." Ruve said as Thea was let into the visitation room in Argus.

"Well, there's something that's happened that I think you should know about." Thea said.

"What is it?" Ruve asked.

"Nora, she's been kidnapped." Thea said and Ruve blanched.

"What happened?" Ruve asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to her on the phone, the next thing I know, the line goes dead and she's missing." Thea said.

"Why were you talking to my daughter on the phone?" Ruve asked.

"Because I don't know about you, but I don't think an orphanage is the best place for Nora to finish growing up. She needs to be with someone who actually understands what she's going through and considering that I was her age when my dad died and it sent me down a dark path. I think Nora deserves a chance to leave behind a better legacy than her family did. No offense." Thea said.

"None taken. But you really care about my daughter don't you?" Ruve asked.

"Yes, I do. I think that Nora is a good kid and with the right influence, she can be a good person." Thea said.

"You promise that you'll bring her back" Ruve asked.

"I promise that Team Arrow is already working to find out what happened to her and we will bring her back. But, do you have any ideas on who could be responsible?" Thea asked and Ruve leaned her head back in consideration.

"Tell your brother to look into Reddington. He'll know what it means. It might help narrow down your search." Ruve said and Thea nodded.

"Thank you Ruve." Thea said as she got up to leave.

"Thea." Ruve said, causing the young woman to look at her.

"What" Thea asked.

"Promise me you'll bring my daughter to visit." Ruve said.

"I will." Thea promised as she walked out.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, how was your talk with Ruve?" Oliver asked Thea when she returned.

"She said to tell you to look into something called Reddington. She said you'd know what it means." Thea said, causing Oliver and Laurel to look at each other.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" John asked.

"Reddington is where Darhk held you three last Christmas. I'm willing to bet that whoever took Nora is related to one of the victims that we didn't save." Oliver said.

"I know that look. Do not even think about going there Ollie. We didn't have time to rescue all those people, especially since they were under Darhk's control. You know better than anyone that you can't always save everyone and that was a time where we just couldn't." Laurel said.

"I don't just blame myself for that. If Malcolm had given us proper League support, we might've been able to do something." Oliver said.

"Well then, you got justice for them by killing both Darhk and Merlyn." Thea said.

"Something tells me that whoever did this doesn't see it this way. Felicity, can you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm already working on hacking into Reddington now, along with the files Ruve turned over to Argus." Felicity said.

"I'll go check out the crime scene with my dad, see if there's anything they missed." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Good idea, chances are that whoever did this was sloppy." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she walked out.

"This takes priority over Chase for the time being. We need to find that girl." Oliver said to Felicity, who nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me help dad." Laurel said.

"Hey, I figure it doesn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes on this." Quentin said as they walked around the site where Nora had been kidnapped.

"I really hope we find Nora. Thea's really worried about her." Laurel said.

"Really?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Thea was about Nora's age when Robert died and we both know the kinds of nonsense she got herself into after that. I think she wants to try keep Nora from going down the same sort of path she did." Laurel said.

"Well, if there's a chance that at least one member of the Darhk family doesn't become an evil pain in the ass, I'm all for it." Quentin said as Laurel noticed something.

"Speaking of Darhks, it looks like Nora put up a bit of a fight." Laurel said as she pointed out some blood stains near the phone.

"Should've known that kid's a fighter." Quentin said.

"What I mean is that this blood might help us ID her kidnapper." Laurel said.

"It looks there are two samples. One is Nora's and the other is her kidnapper." Quentin said as he quickly moved to take some samples before handing them to Laurel.

"Something tells me your team can get this DNA tested a lot faster then we can right now." Quentin said and Laurel nodded as she took the samples from him.

"I'm sure Felicity can kick back something." Laurel agreed.

* * *

"I got something." Felicity said as after running both blood samples through the computer's database.

"And?" Thea asked.

"Well, one sample as we suspected came from Nora Darhk, the other however, came from her." Felicity said as she pulled of an image of teenage girl.

"Who is that?" Thea asked.

"Evelyn Sharp." Felicity said

"Mom and dad's bodies were found two days after Christmas." Felicity said.

"Cause of death hypoxia." Laurel said.

"Could be HIVE's gas chamber." Oliver said.

"Oliver, every single person there was there by their choice." John said.

"Still." Oliver said.

"What about Evelyn?" Thea asked.

"Class president, academic decathlete, gymnast, basically a 16-year-old badass in the making. She never even missed a day of school." Felicity said as she checked the records.

"Until her parents met Damien Darhk, I'm guessing." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"So, Darhk killed her parents, now she wants revenge by killing his daughter." Thea said.

"Except she's not going to get the chance. Felicity, do you have a picture of Evelyn that we can pull up?" Oliver asked.

"Already running facial recognition on her now and since she probably had no idea that Nora was talking to a member of the Green Arrow's team when she abducted her, she probably didn't bother wearing a mask." Felicity said.

"Let us know as soon as you get a hit." Oliver said as Thea began pacing.

"Hey, Speedy, can we talk?" Oliver asked and Thea nodded.

"Are you okay? I get that you're worried about Nora, but." Oliver said.

"Ollie, Nora reminds me so much of me." Thea said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Did you forget that I was around her age when the Gambit went down?" Thea asked.

"That's what this is about." Oliver realized, Thea's passion for helping Nora beginning to make sense to him.

"You know that path that took me down. I mean yes mom was there, but she was grieving in her own way and I pushed Tommy and Laurel away when they tried to help. I felt so alone in the world and I would've done anything to stop feeling that way. I did drugs, I drank, I shoplifted, I became the worst version of myself. I don't want to watch Nora make the same mistakes." Thea said.

"And you will make sure she doesn't." Oliver said.

"You mean that?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"I do. I never really understood why you were so interested in Nora Darhk before, but now I do. And I think that you can make sure that takes a better path than her parents did, just like you did." Oliver said.

"What about you. I think that you've definitely stepped out of the mom and dad's shadows." Thea sadi.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure I've necessarily taken a better path than them. Thea, you've only killed one person and you didn't even know you were doing. I've honestly lost track of how many people I've killed over the past 9 years and I knew what I was doing the whole time." Oliver said.

"And every single person you've killed deserved what they got. This city is a better place because you killed them. The world isn't so black and white Ollie. I would've thought that you of all people would know that." Thea said as she walked away from him.


	25. Chapter 25

"I got her." Felicity said as facial recognition kicked something back on Evelyn.

"Where is she?" Thea asked.

"It looks like she's holed up in a warehouse on fourth and Wilson." Felicity said.

"Then that's where we're heading." Oliver said as as they moved to suit up.

* * *

"Please, let me go." Nora begged Evelyn from where she was tied up while Evelyn simply looked over the guns she'd acquired.

"If I were you, I'd be quiet. The longer you're silent, the longer you'll live." Evelyn snapped, causing Nora to immediately be silent.

"Your father took my family from me. Now, since he's dead and your mom's in jail, you're the only way I can get revenge." Evelyn said as she moved over to Nora, a knife in her hands, causing Nora to shake in fear.

"When you see your father in hell, tell him the Sharp's say hello." Evelyn said as she moved to cut Nora, but suddenly, an arrow knocked the knife out of her hand as she turned to see Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy and Khione standing behind her.

"Get away from her or the next one goes through your heart." Speedy said aiming another arrow at Evelyn and making it clear that she was not bluffing.

"She deserves this." Evelyn said.

"No, she doesn't. She's innocent. Her father is the one who wronged you." Green Arrow said.

"You're one to talk. You left us at Reddington." Evelyn said.

"Yes I did. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I am truly sorry about your family Ms. Sharpe, but tell me, what would your parents say if they could see you now." Green Arrow asked.

"Enough. Let the girl go. Now." Speedy said.

"Not gonna happen. My parents can't see me right now thanks to her family. And she is the only way I can get revenge. You killed Darhk, you're a hero. I'm just doing the same thing you are." Evelyn said.

Before anyone could react, Khione ice blasted Evelyn, sending her flying back and freezing her to the wall.

"Threatening innocent kids, that's not a hero. That's a criminal. And you're going to spend the rest of your life with other criminals." Khione said as Speedy moved to untie Nora, who immediately clung to her for dear life.

"It's okay Nora. It's over. She'll never hurt you again." Speedy assured her as she rubbed comforting circles on Nora's back to help her calm down.

"Call Captain Lance, tell him we've got a present for him here." Green Arrow said to Overwatch.

"Just rang him up, he's on his way there now." Overwatch said.

"Good, we'll keep an eye on them until they arrive." Green Arrow said, since he had no intention of leaving Nora alone in the same room as a girl who wanted to kill her.

* * *

After Captain Lance had arrived and taken Evelyn into custody, Thea managed to convince Nora to take a ride with Quentin back to the station and she promised she'd meet her there.

And that was why when Nora entered the precinct, she found Thea waiting there for her, though she'd lost the hood.

"Thea." Nora said as Quentin let her run to the older woman.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked and Nora nodded.

"The Green Arrow and his team saved me. Speedy is my favorite." Nora said and Thea smiled.

"I'm just relieved you're alright." Thea said.

"Can I go home with you tonight?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, but I will ask. I don't want you going back to the orphanage at all." Thea said and Nora smiled slightly as she clung to her.

"She seems really taken by you." Quentin said and Thea smiled.

"I think it's because I'm the first person who's actually treated her like a real person since her mother's arrest." Thea said.

"I'll see if I can arrange at least temporary custody of Nora to you, since as a member of the mayor's staff, you have pretty high protection." Quentin said.

"Thank you Quentin. Laurel's working on putting the adoption papers through." Thea said before she pulled Nora in closer to keep her from seeing Evelyn.

"Any chance you can arrange therapy for Nora to, since a kidnapping at her age." Thea said.

"Talk to Laurel about that one." Quentin said and Thea nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Nora's abduction had really helped Laurel get the paperwork passed through, officially making Thea Nora's new legal guardian.

"Welcome to your new home Nora." Thea said as she showed Nora into her apartment.

"This place is nice." Nora said and Thea smiled.

"Yeah, it's probably not as big as you're used to." Thea said.

"It's cozier. And it doesn't remind me of my past." Nora said and Thea smiled as Laurel came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, this must be our new roomie." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

"Yeah, Nora, this is our host, Laurel Lance. Since this was actually her apartment before she let move in, what she says goes, since she was nice enough to let us stay here until we find our own place." Thea said.

"Actually, Ollie and I are going loft hunting this weekend, since the mayor of Star City can actually afford a much nicer place than the rat's nest he currently lives in, so once we find a place, this one is all yours." Laurel said.

"I can sleep on the couch." Nora said.

"Absolutely not. I actually have a spare bed in my office in here in case I fall asleep while working. You can sleep there. I've already made room for you." Laurel said kindly.

"Thank you Ms. Lance. And I'm so sorry about what my dad did to you." Nora said and Laurel smiled.

"First of all, call me Laurel. Ms. Lance is my mother. Secondly, I don't blame you for what your dad did. If anything, it's because of him I have my powers now. Speaking of which, do you like snow cones?" Laurel asked as she held out a fresh grape one, which Nora eagerly took.

"How did you do that?" Nora asked.

"Laurel's powers make her a human snow cone machine." Thea said.

"Another crack Speedy and you'll be the one sleeping on the couch." Laurel said as all three girls laughed.

"Come on, I'll go help you get settled in." Thea said as she led Nora back to her new room.

Laurel was about to sit down when she got a call on her phone.

"Hey Caitlin, what's up?" Laurel asked as answered.

"Laurel, I need to talk to you about something. I just got to Star City, can we meet? Some place private?" Caitlin asked and Laurel could tell this was a vigilante emergency.

"I assume that Barry and Cisco told you where the bunker is?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." Caitlin said.

"I'll meet you there. You can tell me what's going on with you." Laurel said.

"Great, thanks." Caitlin said, hanging up and making Laurel wonder what was going on.

"Hey Thea." Laurel said as she entered what was formerly her home office to see Thea helping Nora settle in.

"Yeah, what's up." Thea asked.

"I'm heading out a for a few hours, make sure that Nora doesn't destroy this place." Laurel said with a smile.

"Hey." Nora protested.

"Kidding. Just get to bed at a normal time." Laurel said.

"She's right, tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping." Thea said and Nora smiled as Thea and Laurel left her alone to finish unpacking.

"How excited do you think she'll be when she realizes you're taking her school supply shopping?" Laurel asked and Thea laughed.

"About as excited as either of us were when our parents did it. But I got her enrolled in summer school since something tells me her parents didn't exactly help her keep up with her education." Thea said.

"You're really taking this guardian thing seriously." Laurel said.

"Yeah I mean, if my mom had been like this to me, who knows, maybe I'd be in college right now instead of wearing a red hood." Thea said.

"Well, you still became the mayor's chief of staff, so I think you came out ahead. Besides, I think your mom would be proud of how you're stepping up to help Nora. Now, I've got to go." Laurel said as she and Thea hugged before she headed out.


	27. Chapter 27

When Laurel arrived at the bunker, she found Caitlin was the only person there.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Laurel asked.

"This." Caitlin said as an icy mist appeared from her hands.

"So you have the same powers as me now." Laurel said.

"Yeah I do and I'm freaking out." Caitlin said.

"Why? Barry and Cisco both have powers, I'd think you'd be thrilled." Laurel said.

"Laurel, you don't understand." Caitlin said.

"Then explain." Laurel said.

"My Earth 2 doppelganger had the exact same powers as me. And she was a villain. What if, the more I use these powers, I become her." Caitlin said.

"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin, by that logic, Cisco or Ronnie or I could be evil, since all of us have evil doppelgangers to. I met Black Siren while I was at Star Labs. You're not going to become evil just because you have powers." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I feel it, I her. Killer Frost, inside me." Caitlin said.

"How do you think I feel about Khione?" Laurel asked, causing Caitlin to look at her.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Don't you think I went through this when my powers appeared. When I first felt that cold inside me, I was scared that it might take control, but that was before I decided to embrace it." Laurel said.

"Why would you do that?" Caitlin asked.

"Because, Khione is a part of me, just like Killer Frost is a part of you now Caitlin. But that doesn't mean you have to become the same version of her that you saw on Earth Two. I mean, Cisco isn't like Reverb and Ronnie was nothing like Deathstorm. The people we become is all because of the choices we make. If you keep living in fear of this power, then you end up letting it control you." Laurel said.

"What do I do?" Caitlin asked.

"You stop fighting Killer Frost and embrace her. If I tried to suppress Khione, I'd probably become exactly like what you're about becoming. Trying to separate into two people doesn't end well. Caitlin, Killer Frost, you're the same person. You just have accept each other." Laurel said.

"Maybe you're right." Caitlin sighed.

"I know I'm right. Now, you've met my ice demon, only fair I get to meet yours." Laurel said.

"I'll try. I just hope I don't turn evil." Caitlin said.

"If you do, well, I have more experience with these powers, since I've been training with them and I can't imagine that Killer Frost suddenly has complete mastery over her powers, since no one is immediately a master at anything." Laurel said Caitlin nodded as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she did the same thing Laurel did whenever she needed to let Khione out.

"Caitlin, you still in there?" Laurel asked as she watched Caitlin go through the same transformation she did.

"I feel strange." Caitlin said.

"Who am I talking to?" Laurel asked as she prepared to to Khione.

"Relax Lance, it's still Caitlin. She and I are one now. Thanks to you." Caitlin or rather Killer Frost, said.

"So, you're not Caitlin." Laurel asked.

"I am, but not just her. When she sleeps, I'm awake." Killer Frost said.

"Are you evil?" Laurel asked.

"If Caitlin tried to keep me locked away, then probably yes, but thanks to you, she and I are able to coexist peacefully." Killer Frost assured her.

"Prove it then. Change back to Caitlin." Laurel said.

"Fine." Killer Frost said and a moment later, she changed back to Caitlin.

"Thank you Laurel." Caitlin said.

"You're welcome. But you realize you have to tell Team Flash now right?" Laurel asked and Caitlin nodded.

"I will. But I needed to make sure I could control her before I told them." Caitlin said.

"And now you can." Laurel said as they hugged before Caitlin left.

* * *

 **One thing I found a bit weird is how Killer Frost instantly has control of her powers, it seems like she would've needed practice, not just waking up and becoming a natural with them. It just doesn't make much sense to me.**


	28. Chapter 28

Evelyn Sharp was currently sitting in the interrogation room of SCPD when suddenly the lights flickered and when they came back on, Green Arrow was standing there.

"You here to free me?" Evelyn asked hopefully.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I know about your parents. I'm sorry I could save them at Reddington." Green Arrow said.

"So you let my parents die and yet you protect Nora Darhk? You're not a hero." Evelyn said.

"You're in no place to make accusations Ms. Sharp. It's Nora Darhk's parents you have a problem with. But she's done nothing wrong to anyone. She's just a kid. If anyone here is a monster, it's you, for trying to kill someone who's done nothing wrong." Green Arrow said.

"You've killed before." Evelyn protested.

"You're right. And every single person I killed, attacked, or met, I did it because they were horrible people who truly deserved what they got and I only went after them because they'd avoided justice. But you and I are nothing alike. You're a criminal who went after someone who couldn't even fight back." Green Arrow said.

"You're a fraud." Evelyn snarled.

"You're no hero. You're just a selfish brat you thinks that you can do whatever you want. I may not be perfect, but at least I have honor. Something you clearly lack." Green Arrow said as the lights flickered again and then he was gone.

* * *

"So, which juvie are you taking me to?" Evelyn asked Quentin asked.

"You're not going to juvenile hall. You're 18, which means you can be tried as an adult, which means you go to adult prison. You're going to Iron Heights." Quentin said, much to Evelyn to shock.

"You can't send me to Iron Heights." Evelyn protested.

"Where do you think all the Green Arrow's victims get sent? You broke the law, now you have to face the music and believe me, you will face justice." Quentin said.

"This coming from the man who locked up the Arrow." Evelyn said, taking Quentin aback.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not using someone else's sins to justify mine. I suggest you consider that on your way there." Quentin said as he watched Evelyn get escorted out of precinct.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mr. Mayor?" Quentin asked as he entered Oliver's office.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that you've heard about the Anti Crime Initiative?" Oliver asked and Quentin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in favor it, since despite our best efforts, there are still plenty of corrupt cops on the force." Quentin said.

"We agree on that. I was originally against the act since aside from you, I'd pretty much lost most of my faith in the police force, no offense." Oliver said.

"None taken, after what happened with Roy, I'm surprised you still have faith in me." Quentin said.

"You redeemed yourself by helping us take down Darhk. Laurel and Thea convinced me that there are still good cops on the SCPD and I've decided to let the motion pass." Oliver said.

"Okay, I'm still not seeing what that has to do with me?" Quentin asked.

"The only other problem with the bill is that the city council won't divert resources and funding to it unless it's led by someone who we can trust is not corrupt. Your name was the first one to come to mind." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" Quentin asked, shocked.

"Quentin, you're a police captain, former detective, you've devoted your life to the same cause I have. Protecting this city. You're the only cop I trust to stand by the law. That is why I'd like you to take over the Anti Crime Unit. The City Council agrees with me, since despite your mistakes, you've always had this city's best interest at heart." Oliver said.

"I'm honored." Quentin said.

"So, do you want the job?" Oliver asked and Quentin nodded.

"It would be honor." Quentin said as he and Oliver shook hands.

"Just to be clear, the ACU will be monitored by City Hall, not the SCPD. Which means that you and all officers on it report directly to me. As for the officers on the ACU, I'll let you handle vetting them." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"Understood. Thank you Oliver." Quentin said.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you Quentin. Don't let me and this city down." Oliver said.

"I won't." Quentin promised.

* * *

It had been a few days since Evelyn had arrived at Iron Heights and while she was miserable there, she was slowly adapting.

Anyways, she was now lying on the slab she called a bed now when she heard the door to her cell open.

"What the heck?" Evelyn asked guards grabbed her and escorted her to the now empty prison yard.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked.

"Evelyn Sharp." A strange voice said and Evelyn turned to see a man wearing a suit that was very similar to the Green Arrow suit, but overall having a darker shade of green. The suit also had two straps to carry a scabbard and a quiver to carry his sword and arrows respectively. On the sides of the abdomen, it had six shuriken stored in pockets. Lastly, he wore a mask with a voice filter that covered his entire face.

"What do you want?" Evelyn asked.

"I want your help to destroy the Green Arrow." the man said.

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"You have potential, you just need someone to help you find your path. I can help you become stronger so you can avenge your family." the man said and Evelyn was tempted.

"Can you get me out of here?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes." the man said.

"I'm in." Evelyn said.

"Good, I'll arrange an extraction tomorrow. Just sit tight." the man said as he moved to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" Evelyn asked.

"I am Prometheus." the man said as he disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, first just a little thought I had about Legends. How awkward would it be if Amaya returned to the ship, only to find Charlie? I wonder how she'd react to finding out a fugitive took her face to keep the legends from sending her to hell.**

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into attending a memorial for myself." Laurel said to Oliver was they arrived at the pier.

"Come on, after everything the Black Canary did to help the city, the people of it just want to show some appreciation. Besides, this is the perfect time to reveal the Anti-Crime Unit." Oliver said.

"Still can't believe my dad agreed to work directly for you." Laurel said.

"He was gonna be doing that regardless of whether he accepted my offer, at least this way he can make a real difference." Oliver said.

"I can't help but notice that while the Black Canary gets some recognition, the Arrow does not." Laurel said.

"Well first of all, the world knows that the Arrow is still alive, just a different person and second of all, unlike the Black Canary, the world thinks the Arrow was a murderer." Oliver responded as they prepared to begin.

"Thank you all for coming. With all that ails our city, I think it's fair to ask why we would spend time and money to honor anyone, why we would commission a statue and have a ceremony to unveil it. Surely, those resources could be put to better ends, but I, for one, think there is no better end than a reminder of what we are capable of when we stand together united, a reminder of those who have made the ultimate sacrifice protecting our home, and a reminder that as long as we keep their spirit in our hearts, there will always be better days ahead. And as she reminds us, let us always remember her. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all, the Black Canary." Oliver said as a statue of Laurel's former alter ego was revealed to the public, who clapped.

"I have to admit, it is beautiful." Laurel said.

"See, it's nice to be appreciated." Thea said.

Before Oliver could continue however, shots rang out, the crowd scattered as suddenly, Oliver and several other city officials were jumped and abducted, Laurel working hard to keep her Khione side in check.

"What the hell just happened?" Thea asked.

"I don't know. But we need to get back to the bunker now. I'll text my dad, John and Felicity to meet us there." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

* * *

"John, I thought you were Oliver's head of security, why weren't you there?" Thea asked him as they arrived at the bunker.

"Oliver gave me today off, despite numerous objections." John said.

"I've been busy trying to not only find Adrian Chase, but also figure out how Evelyn Sharp escaped from Iron Heights." Felicity said.

"Any luck on that. Nora freaked out when she heard." Thea said.

"No luck yet. On either front. As for what happened to Oliver, well, let's take a look at what happened." Felicity said as she pulled up the surveillance footage.

"Why didn't he just fight back?" Thea asked.

"The same reason I didn't let Khione out. We already have one member of this team in prison, Ollie or I make a move, our covers are blown and we go to prison." Laurel said.

"She's right. But for now we need to figure out who the mastermind of this is." John said as Quentin entered the bunker.

"I think I can help with that. Sorry I wasn't here sooner, but there was something down at the precinct that needed my attention." Quentin said.

"What is it?" Laurel asked.

"6 DOAs. The dealer and his girlfriend, two Los Halcones, and one of our own." Quentin said.

"Who's lucky number 6?" Felicity asked.

"Officer Keating. Thing is, the C.O.D. doesn't match the other vics, who were all shot at close range, but Keating- Blunt force trauma. And then we found these gold coins at the scene." Quentin said, holding images.

"Some sort of calling card?" Thea asked as Felicity did a quick search of criminal databases.

"M.O. matches that of a Tobias Church A.K.A. Charon, "The "Ferryman of Hades." Felicity said.

"Left gold coins on the eyes of one of his victims last night." Quentin said.

"To pay the ferryman. Anyways, according to his jacket, Church is already running organized crime in Hub City and Bludhaven." Felicity said.

"And now he's here." John said.

"What about Keating?" Laurel asked.

"Since he wasn't assigned there, I'm guessing that this city now has one less bent cop in it." Quentin said.

"Anyways, we need to figure out what Church is doing here and why he abducted Oliver." John asked.

"Well, while you guys do that, I need to get back to City Hall. With Ollie gone, it's a gonna be a mess." Thea said.

"Go, we'll let you know if we find anything." John said, taking over as usual in Oliver's absence.


	30. Chapter 30

When Oliver came to, he found himself tied up with the council members as a strange black man approached them.

"Gentlemen and lady, this is not personal. I know it feels personal, but it is not. You are all here as a means to an end." The man said.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"I insulted you haven't heard of me. Name's Tobias Church. And lucky for you, I finally figured out a way to make politicians useful. Otherwise you'd all be dead right now." Church said and Oliver immediately caught on.

"You want the Green Arrow?" Oliver said.

"Guess you're more than a pretty face after all Mr. Mayor." Church sneered.

"Your honor. Listen, the Green Arrow is not coming. You're wasting your time." Oliver told him.

"Just for the fun of it, how is it that you know so much about Mr. Arrow?Church asked.

"I have it on pretty good authority that he's tied up right now." Oliver said, totally noting how literal that situation was.

"Are you his buddy?" Church asked.

"I have connections, and I-listen. You let these people go, and I'll make something happen. Do we have a deal?" Oliver asked, trying to find a peaceful way out of this, since while he knew his team was looking for him, he wasn't sure how much luck they were having, so he was trying to stall for time.

"No, we most certainly do not. I don't need your help, Mr. mayor. Do you think I would go to all this trouble without a plan?" Church asked.

"Yeah. But that's because I think you're stupid." Oliver said, deciding enough was enough, just to have Church punch him.

"Take Mr. Queen to a quiet place and teach him some manners." Church said.

"By the way, I wouldn't be too worried about the Green Arrow. What I'd really be preparing for, is the cold." Oliver said cryptically as he was led away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Church asked as Oliver was dragged away.

* * *

When Thea arrived at City Hall, she found that it was in chaos.

"Ms. Queen, thank goodness you're here." Councilwoman Pollard said to her.

"Thank you. Has there been any luck on finding my brother?" Thea asked.

"I was going to ask you that since you're closer friends with Quentin Lance." Pollard said.

"Lance assures me that the SCPD is making finding Oliver it's number one priority and I'm sure that the Green Arrow and his team are looking to." Thea said.

"Yes, that's a big relief." Pollard said.

"So, you're one of those anti vigilante supporter aren't you?" Thea asked.

"What could possibly have given you that idea?" Pollard asked.

"I admit that some vigilantes aren't the best people, but we can't just put them all in one category. Vigilantes are just like any other group of people. There are good ones and bad ones and the Green Arrow and his team are some of the good ones. But anyways, I'm not arguing with you over the role of vigilantism while my brother, the mayor, is missing. What's the status here?" Thea asked.

"That's the issue. Since Mayor Queen has not yet named a deputy, there's no one to lead the city in his absence." Pollard said.

"Well we need to figure something out quickly, since without leadership, it's only a matter of time before this city descends into anarchy." Thea said and Pollard nodded as another council member appeared, carrying the town charter in one hand.

"What is it?" Thea asked.

"After reviewing the town charter, we've finally learned who is in charge in the mayor's absence." Councilman Grovner said.

"So, who is it?" Thea asked.

"You." Grovner said to Thea's surprise.

"What?" Thea asked.

"The city charter says that should the mayor and deputy mayor be unable to perform their duties to the city for whatever the reason, the chief of staff is the one who takes over until the mayor returns. And since you're the chief of staff, that means you're the temporary mayor Ms. Queen." Grovner explained.

"Okay then, guess we better get to work. For starters, is the ACU cleared to action?" Thea asked.

"Yes, all the members have been vetted by Captain Lance and while the unit hasn't been announced yet, they have been authorized to act." Pollard said.

"Put them on this. We need to make sure that the cops searching for Oliver are clean. We also need to minimize panic in the city." Thea said as she entered planning mode.

* * *

 **What do you guys think about John suiting up as Green Arrow to rescue Oliver and the others from Church to avoid blowing Oliver's cover?**


	31. Chapter 31

Oliver was receiving a beating from one of Church's underlings when suddenly, he got an idea.

"I want to speak to Church." Oliver said.

"And why would he do that, even if he were interested." the lackey asked.

"Because I can help get him what he wants." Oliver said and the lackey immediately headed out before returning a few minutes later.

"So, I hear you can help me get what I want. How?" Church asked.

"You only took us because you wanted the Green Arrow right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but he's running late." Church said.

"So maybe you should give him a bit more incentive. Send out a hostage video to let him know you mean business." Oliver suggested.

"Not a bad idea actually. Men like him are probably used to empty threats, but if I show him I'm serious, he'll come running to me." Church said.

"So, have I earned the right to not be beaten anymore?" Oliver asked, coughing in pain.

"For now. You may have just saved your own life though." Church said as Oliver was dragged back in with the rest of the hostages, grinning to himself that he'd found a way for his team to find him.

* * *

Felicity was currently running numerous facial recognition scans across the city when a strange broadcast popped up and to her shock, she saw it was Tobias Church, holding Oliver at gunpoint.

"John, Laurel, you guys should come check this out." Felicity said as they joined her.

"Trace this." John said.

"I already am." Felicity said as she began the trace as the video began.

"Green Arrow. I took the mayor and his cronies to get your attention, but you don't seem to be taking me seriously. So now, here we are. You have one hour to turn yourself over to me or I start killing hostages. Starting with the mayor. In an hour, I'll send a video revealing a location to meet me at. Once you're mine, I'll let the hostages go. But come alone." Church said as the video cut out.

"Did you get a location?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, Church really should've made his monologue shorter, but it's lucky for us he's so chatty. He's got them in a warehouse off Adams and Mason." Felicity said.

"Should we call Thea?" John asked.

"No, Thea's got her hands full at City Hall, besides, we can handle this between your skills and my powers. However, I do think you'll need a different costume." Laurel said, causing both John and Felicity to look at her.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I think it might look suspicious if the Green Arrow isn't the one who responds. Church wants the Green Arrow, I say we give him the Green Arrow. Just not the one he was expecting." Laurel said.

"You want me to wear the hood?" John asked.

"Just for one mission. Roy's more ideal since he's as good with a bow as Oliver, but you've subbed in for him before." Laurel said.

"Not a bad idea. And actually, Cisco and I have been preparing for just such an occasion." Felicity said as she went over to a storage cabinet where she pulled out a crossbow.

"Cisco calls this bad boy the Green Monster. Designed to fire arrows instead of crossbow bolts, it'll allow you to truly act the part as the Green Arrow." Felicity said.

"Not sure if I should really be wearing Oliver's hood." John said.

"He'd want you to John." Laurel said.

"Fine, but just for one mission to make sure that no one gets suspicious." John relented, though Laurel could tell he was actually thrilled to be able to wear the hood.

* * *

Oliver was wondering what was taking so long. He knew that Felicity could've traced the footage back to their location in seconds, so where was the team.

"Well, guess I better be heading out." Church said.

However, suddenly, the temperature went down and Oliver grinned.

"I told you. You should've been more afraid of the cold." Oliver said as suddenly, a slide of ice blasted in through the window and Khione and Green Arrow came in on it.

Oliver could instantly tell it was John wearing his hood and he smiled, since he'd been hoping this would happen.

"Tobias Church, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said, aiming his crossbow at Church as Khione moved to free the hostages.

"How'd you find me?" Church asked, clearly not realizing that this was a different Green Arrow.

"I was already looking. That video though, it let me right to you." Green Arrow said.

"Hostages are free." Khione reported as the last of the hostages, including Oliver, who was trying to blend in, moved out.

"Too bad for you, I was prepared for a double cross." Church said as he activated was definitely a detonator, before jumping out a window into a waiting chopper.

"Bombs." Green Arrow said.

"Overwatch, are the hostages clear?" Khione asked.

"Yep, your dad already has SCPD and ambulances waiting." Overwatch confirmed.

"No time to get out of here, so we'll have to improvise." Khione said.

Before Green Arrow could ask what she meant, Khione created an ice dome around them to protect them from the blast.


	32. Chapter 32

Oliver was currently sitting in a hospital bed as Dr. Schwartz treated him.

"So doc, how bad is it?" Oliver asked.

"Considering some of the other injuries I've treated you and your friends for over the years, this is nothing. A mild concussion and a few cracked ribs, so maybe take it easy for a few days, but aside from that, I'd say you're good to go. You're staying here overnight as a precaution, but all in all, you should be good to go by tomorrow." Dr. Schwartz said and Oliver nodded as he got settled in the bed as Laurel entered his room.

"How you feeling?" Laurel asked.

"Not the first time I've been kidnapped. Probably won't be the last time either." Oliver said dryly as she walked up to him.

"I kept a strong face up while you were gone, but honestly Ollie, if we hadn't found you in time, I don't even want to think about what I would've done. I've lived through the pain of losing you before and it was awful and this time, there isn't any real baggage between us. We have an honest relationship now." Laurel said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Laurel, I've dealt with far worse then Tobias Church in my life. I mean, Edward Fyers, Anthony Ivo, Slade Wilson, China White, Matthew Shrieve, Baron Reiter, Konstantin Kovar, Malcolm Merlyn, Sebastian Blood, Ra's al Ghul, Lonnie Machin, Damien Darhk and countless others. The one thing they all had in common was that they all failed against me. Of course I've had help every time, but still, better than Church have tried to take their shot at me and failed. And we're going to stop Church, just like we've stopped every other bad guy who's tried to take over this city. But speaking of Church, I need you to look into something for me." Oliver said as he told Laurel his idea and she grinned when she heard it.

"I'll see what I can do." Laurel said.

* * *

Oliver's next visitor was Thea.

"Hey, I'm kind of surprised that there's no Nora." Oliver said.

"Felicity's watching her. I am so relieved that you're back. City Hall is mess without you." Thea said.

"I don't know about that. Laurel told me how you quickly took the reigns and restored order there. I'm impressed." Oliver said.

"Well, I was just trying to help my city." Thea said.

"You did and you also made me think that maybe your talents are being wasted." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

"What I mean is that I could use a deputy mayor. Interested in a promotion?" Oliver asked.

"Are you serious. Won't that come off as showing me favoritism?" Thea asked and Oliver smiled.

"Not when I know that the city council agrees with me. I called a few members after Laurel told me and they insisted that I make you my deputy mayor. Interested?" Oliver asked again.

"Absolutely. After all, I already basically run city hall for you in your absence, at least now it's actually in my job description." Thea said and Oliver laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it already was. But anyways, I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of red in my rescue tonight." Oliver said.

"That's because they didn't call me, since I was needed to keep order in city hall." Thea said.

"Yeah we're really going to have to work out how to make both the mayor and deputy mayor being vigilantes." Oliver said and Thea laughed.

"Well, we've figured out much more difficult problems." Thea said and Oliver could tell she was thinking about another problem they had yet to solve.

"Hey, we're gonna bring him home. Soon. I promise." Oliver said.

"I hope so. I really miss him and I think that Nora would really like him." Thea said.

* * *

Oliver's final visitor that night was one he'd expected much earlier.

"You're late." Oliver said to John, who smiled.

"Well, I needed time to work on my defense for wearing your hood." John said.

"You don't need to defend yourself John. But just to be clear, that was a one time thing. I have no intention of giving up the Green Arrow mantle." Oliver said.

"I know man, believe me I do. But I can't deny it was fun to be main hero for once." John said.

"John, just because the team name is Team Arrow, doesn't mean you're any less important. You know how many people I truly trust John." Oliver said.

"Even now, you can count them on two hands and still have 3 fingers remaining." John said.

"That's right. You, Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Quentin, Sara and Barry. The only people who've earned my complete trust. And John, even though you're not the Green Arrow, you are the reason he exists." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Remember the Restons?" Oliver asked.

"The bank robbers, yeah why?" John asked.

"Because that was the time the Green Arrow was truly born. And that was because of you. You convinced me to seek justice outside of my father's list. You're the one who made me believe that someday I could become a genuine hero, not the harbinger of fear I was back then." Oliver said.

"That's pretty deep man." John said and Oliver chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone. The only other person who knows I have a sentimental side is Laurel and I'd like to keep it that way." Oliver said and John smiled.

"But anyways, my point is that, without John Diggle, there would be no Green Arrow. Hell, there would be no Team Arrow, since you were the one who convinced me to start letting people in. I'm a better man now than I was then and you're a big part of that John. Never forget that." Oliver said.

"Thank you for reminding me what I bring to this team. Honestly, there are times I wonder what I actually bring to this team." John said.

"I think I can break that down for you John. I'm the leader, Felicity's the brains, Laurel's the muscle, Thea's the heart and you, you're the moral compass. You're the one who helps us do the right thing, even when it doesn't look like there is one. That's something I think we desperately need John. You help me and at times all of us, hold on to our humanity and we will do the same to you if we have to. That's what brothers do." Oliver said.

"And we are the best of brothers." John said with a smile as they clapped hands.

* * *

 **Not sure how you guys felt about that whole Oliver and John scene, but I did want to have Oliver explain to John the purpose he served on the team and the role he's played in Oliver's development as both a hero and a person throughout the series, since I think that their relationship was really abused in season 6 of Arrow, but now I think it's getting back on track.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I just had this thought, is anyone else hoping that the Legends have to deal with Cupid on Valentine's day?**

* * *

After he was discharged from the hospital, Oliver held a press conference outside City Hall to make a couple of announcements to the press.

"Thank you all for coming out here today. The reason I called this press conference is to pick up where I left off at the Black Canary ceremony before it was interrupted. Now, as you all know the SCPD has been infested by corruption. Some people might blame that for the reason of vigilantism in this city. However, thanks to officers like Captain Lance here, I still have faith that there are still good men and women on our police force. Today I am announcing the formation of the anti-crime unit. Under the leadership of Captain Quentin Lance, these officers will report directly to me, and by working together, we will begin the process of saving our city." Oliver said, to much applause from the press.

"Also, another announcement that is actually the result of my little kidnapping incident, but my search for a deputy mayor has to come an end, as I have decided to promote my chief of staff Thea Queen to become my new Deputy Mayor. Now before any of you ask, no I am not showing her favoritism. This decision was reached by the city council and I am simply agreeing with them, since in my absence, Thea rose to the challenge and restored order to our government and prevented a breakdown while I was being held hostage. And besides, now when I give my little sister directions, she has to follow them." Oliver said, adding that last part to lighten the tension and it worked as chuckles rang out amongst reporters.

* * *

"Well, that went smoothly." Oliver said as he, Laurel and Thea made his way into his office.

"Yeah, though was that comment really necessary?" Thea asked.

"PR recommended I include a joke like that to help people not think I was showing you favoritism." Oliver said.

"And you just really wanted to say that." Laurel said.

"Fair point. But anyways, now we need to focus on Church." Oliver said.

"For more than one reason." Laurel said with a smile.

"What?" Thea asked.

"I did some digging and it turns out that Church has several federal arrest warrants out for him, due to his growing crime enterprise. We catch him and I have what I need to help us in more ways than one." Laurel said and Thea realized what that meant.

"Roy." Thea said.

"I can make a deal with the US Attorney, Roy goes free so long as Church takes his place, but only if we have Church to offer." Laurel explained.

"Then why are we still here, we should be out hunting for him now." Thea said.

"We will find him. But we can't drop everything for it. This city does need leadership after all." Oliver said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?" Laurel asked.

"Very funny Laurel. But you were the one who told me I could live in the lair my whole life. We all have other responsibilities aside from the team. We can't neglect them either." Oliver said.

"Fine, but after work, I'm suiting up and I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to take Church down." Thea said as she left the office.

"That's the sort of anger I expect to see from you. Not her." Laurel said to Oliver.

"Well, this is the love of her life we're talking about. Thea was always Roy's blind spot and it looks like he's her blind spot to. Just like you're mine." Oliver said, taking Laurel aback.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Laurel asked.

"You're my blind spot Laurel. John's been saying it for years and he's right. I don't think clearly when it comes to you." Oliver said.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not by that." Laurel said.

"You should. It's a good thing. I may not think clearly when it comes to you, but if anything, that just shows how much I love you Laurel." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Then I will definitely take that as a compliment. Especially since you're my blind spot to Ollie." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he pulled her into his lap.

"You know, I don't have any appointments for a new hours." Oliver said.

"I got the doors and cameras." Laurel said as she caught his drift before discreetly using her powers to block the cameras with ice and then freezing the door shut.

Oliver pulled down the shades on the windows and told his assistant not to interrupt him for a little while as Laurel fell back into his lap and they began to kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Speedy asked as she let one of Church's thugs chase her, with some kind of stolen tech in his hands.

"You're the one we call Speedy. It implies you can run fast." Khione said cheekily from her hiding place.

"Very funny." Speedy said.

"Quiet. Overwatch, do we have the target?" Green Arrow asked from his perch.

"Headed toward the east exit, closing fast." Overwatch responded over the comms.

"Do we know what he stole?" Khione asked.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Overwatch said.

"Only if we snag him in the cordon. Spartan, you in position?" Green Arrow asked.

"Locked and loaded." Spartan said from his sniper position.

"Khione, be ready." Green Arrow said.

"Who gets to take him down?" Khione asked.

"Once Speedy lures him out, Spartan draws his fire and then you stop him in his tracks." Green Arrow responded.

"Sounds like a plan, but why are we going after a low level thug instead after Church directly?" Speedy asked.

"Church knows how to avoid detection. Instead of wasting time going after him, we make him come to us. And part of that means trying to figure out what his plans are." Green explained.

"I'm approaching the site." Speedy said.

"Waiting for visual." Spartan said as he watched Speedy and the thug enter the area.

"Speedy get clear." Green Arrow said.

"Already on it." Speedy said as she fired a cable arrow to get out the way.

"What the hell?" the thug asked as Spartan took his shot and distracted him.

The thug quickly moved to raise his weapon in retaliation, but the moment he did, he felt ice crawl up his leg and before he knew it, he was a trapped in it.

"Well done." Green Arrow said as the team conversed.

"It feels like we do all the work and you get all the credit." Speedy said.

"Relax, I would've helped, but you guys didn't need it. Anyways, Khione, get this guy and his stolen tech to the ACU. We need to know what he stole and why. Something tells me there's a deeper motive at play." Green Arrow said and Khione nodded.

"I'll make sure it gets where it needs to be. Both of them." Khione assured them as she grabbed the guy and used her ice slide to take them both away.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver, Thea and Quentin were talking about the ACU's newest present.

"Any luck getting that guy to fold yet?" Oliver asked and Quentin shook his head.

"Nope, but there is something else we've discovered that I think you'd be interested in." Quentin said as he held out some photos to them.

"Photos of corpses?" Thea asked.

"Not just any corpses. We've id'd all of these guys leaders of the various crime syndicates in the city. The Bertinelli's, Triad, Las Halcones." Quentin said.

"Looks like they even got the Bratva." Oliver said as he recognized the tattoo on one of victims.

"So, what do you think happened?" Thea asked.

"My best guess, Church orchestrated a coup to take over this cities criminal element." Quentin said.

"I need to make a call. I know someone else who'd be very interested in this development." Oliver said.

"Who?" Quentin asked.

"The Bratva Pakhan." Oliver said.

"We'll leave you alone then." Thea said as she and Quentin left Oliver alone as he took a deep breath before dialing the number.

"Who is this?" a familiar voice asked when he picked up.

"It's Kapushion." Oliver said.

"Well, well, you have some nerve calling me after what you did to Leonov." Anatoly said.

"That was Slade Wilson, but I'm not here to justify what I did. I'm calling because of an event that I think you might be interested in." Oliver said.

"Go on." Anatoly said.

"Tobias Church is making his move on Star City, starting by bringing all it's criminal enterprises under his thumb. Including the Bratva. The current leader of the Star City chapter was found dead this morning and I'm willing to bet that the rest of the chapter has fallen with him." Oliver said.

"Traitors. But how do i know you are telling truth?" Anatoly asked.

"Because you know I wouldn't lie about this. But I'm guessing you'll be sending someone here to investigate and find out if it's true?" Oliver asked.

"No. I trust you to resolve this Oliver." Anatoly said.

"I'm guessing things are too chaotic in Russia then?" Oliver asked.

"Da. Besides, I cannot make it look like I answer to you. I will provide with some resources, but no more." Anatoly said.

"That will be more than enough. Thank you." Oliver said as he hung up.

* * *

 **I can't remember if Church recruited the Bratva in the show, but in this story, he did.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, first off, spoiler alert for Arrow, it turns out that Oliver is not the only blood child of Robert Queen. He also has another sister besides Thea. Can't wait to find out that story. Too bad aside from the crossover, there won't be any new episodes until january. Also, I've finally decided who I'm pairing Felicity up with.**

* * *

Oliver was surprised when he entered his office the next morning to find a strange woman waiting for him.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver asked.

"Someone who really needs to talk to you." the woman said.

"And why should I give a damn?" Oliver asked, since there were hundreds of people in this city thought they really needed to talk to him.

"Well for one thing, I know you're the Green Arrow." the woman said, immediately getting Oliver's attention.

"Becky, hold my calls." Oliver said to his secretary, who nodded before he shut the door.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked the woman.

"It wasn't that hard, considering I have this." the woman said, holding out a very familiar book to Oliver.

"Where did you get this?" Oliver asked as he looked through the book and saw it was another copy of the list.

"The same place you got your copy. From my father. Robert Queen." the woman said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"That's right Oliver. My name is Emiko Queen. I'm your sister." Emiko said.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"I don't expect you to just take my word for it, but I really am Robert Queen's daughter." Emiko said.

"I admit it is possible, but still, considering how there were times when I wasn't even sure I could trust my other sister Thea, you'll understand if I'm skeptical." Oliver said and Emiko nodded.

"I get it, I'd be skeptical to if I were in your position." Emiko said.

"Then you understand why I'd need proof of this. If you can give me DNA sample, I'd like to have a friend run some tests to confirm that you're really who you say you are." Oliver said.

"I figured, so here you go." Emiko said, holding out a strand of hair.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"Can I by any chance see your base? I mean I already know who you are." Emiko asked.

"Might as well, considering that's where I'm taking this DNA sample. But first, I need your assurance that you will not reveal any of this to anyone." Oliver said.

"Don't worry. Considering that you're trying clean up dad's legacy, my lips are sealed." Emiko said.

"Great." Oliver said, wondering how he was going to explain this as Thea entered his office.

"Isn't a little too early to be getting a mistress Ollie?" Thea joked when she saw her brother in his office with a pretty woman.

"Not funny Thea. Especially since it turns out mom may not be the only one who had an illegitimate child." Oliver said, causing Thea to look at the woman.

"I'm Emiko. My father was Robert Queen." Emiko said.

"Thea Queen. My mother was Moira Queen." Thea said.

"Yeah, and, she knows I'm the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"Seriously, she figured it out and she doesn't even know you while I lived with you my entire life and never figured it out." Thea said.

"Yeah, but anyways, can you handle things here for a little while. I'm gonna take her to the bunker so Felicity can run some tests to confirm." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Okay, good luck." Thea said and Oliver nodded as he escorted their new apparent sister out of his office.

* * *

"So wait, you brought a stranger who claims she's your sister down here?" Felicity asked after Oliver told her what was going on.

"She somehow figured out I'm the Green Arrow and she has a copy of the list. I thought that warranted some explanations." Oliver said as Felicity took the hair strand from Emiko.

"Luckily we just got a DNA sequencer, so this should confirm whether or not she's telling the truth." Felicity said as she went over to begin testing.

"That your bow?" Emiko asked, pointing at the weapon on display.

"Yep. Why, you shoot?" Oliver asked.

"A little. Mind if I?" Emiko asked.

"Go for it." Oliver said as Emiko took the bow and Oliver decided to see how good she was by turning on the tennis ball launcher.

"See if you can hit them." Oliver said.

"Let him rip." Emiko said as tennis balls came flying out of the machine and she hit every single one of them.

"A little?" Oliver asked.

"What can I say, archery runs in the family." Emiko said as Felicity joined them.

"And that is exactly what she is. I've run every test I can think of and it confirms that her DNA has similar markers to both yours and your dad's Oliver. She really is your sister." Felicity said.

"Well then, I guess we have some catching up to do. But for right now, I need to get back to City Hall." Oliver said.

"I'll just hang here then." Emiko said and Oliver just nodded, needing some time to process this.


	36. Chapter 36

**To answer the question, the reason I changed the name of this story is because I felt like it was veering away from just focusing on Laurel's new powers.**

* * *

Oliver was surprised when there was a knock on his office door and he saw Laurel coming in.

"Not that it isn't good to see you, but what brings you here?" Oliver asked.

"Thea texted me and John about your apparent new sister." Laurel said.

"I should've known. Well, she's legit." Oliver said.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now." Laurel said and Oliver sighed.

"Honestly, after finding out about Dad's less than socially responsible ideals, it's not surprising to find out that he had an illegitimate kid and it also explains why he accepted Thea into open arms despite knowing that she wasn't actually his daughter." Oliver said.

"So what's bugging you?" Laurel asked.

"It's that he never told us. Even after he died, he never arranged for Thea and I to meet our sister. It's like he was trying to keep our family apart." Oliver said.

"Or maybe he knew how much danger you and Thea were in due to his dealings with Merlyn and he was trying to protect Emiko from that." Laurel said.

"Maybe." Oliver conceded as he sat back in his chair as Felicity called him.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"You need to get to the precinct now." Felicity said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"After I saw what Church stole, Quentin got his tech guys to send me the schematics of the device and I'm pretty sure it's been rigged to blow." Felicity said.

"Call John and Thea, we're on our way." Oliver said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"There's a good chance Church is planning on raiding the SCPD. But he won't be expecting us to be waiting there for him." Oliver said.

"Let's go." Laurel said.

* * *

"I'm going with you." Emiko said as Oliver, John, Thea and Laurel went suit up in the bunker.

"No you're not. And that's because you don't know anything about the team. I know you're good with a bow, but you're not in sync like the rest of us are. Which means." Oliver said.

"I'm a liability." Emiko said.

"Exactly. Besides, you don't exactly have a suit on standby. You want to help, you can run comms with Felicity." Oliver said and Emiko sighed.

"For how long?" Emiko asked.

"We'll talk when we get back." Oliver said and Emiko nodded as Oliver moved to change while she went to sit by Felicity.

"It's not personal, it's just he doesn't really know anything about you yet. Honestly, he tried to keep Thea as far away from this life as he could, but that didn't work out." Felicity said as the team joined them.

"No it did not." Speedy said.

"Okay, so what is everyone's codenames? I know Oliver is the Green Arrow, but the rest of you? John?" Emiko asked.

"Spartan." John said.

"Thea?" Emiko asked her sister **(are thea and Emiko sisters, since they aren't technically related. This whole thing is confusing)**.

"Speedy." Thea said.

"Laurel? I think?" Emiko asked, since Laurel had fully transformed.

"Khione." Khione said.

"I'm Overwatch and Laurel's dad Quentin is Detective." Felicity said.

"So, you got a cop on your team." Emiko asked.

"Strictly as an informant, due to his health issues. Though it's a bit ironic considering how many times he tried to arrest me for being a vigilante. Anyways, we need to go so that way when Church makes his move, we'll be ready." Oliver said.

"Remember, we need him alive. I can't make a deal if I don't anything to offer." Khione said and they all nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Emiko asked.

"Felicity can fill you in, we need to move." Speedy said as she walked out, Green Arrow, Spartan and Khione close behind her.

"So, Thea seemed extra motivated to get this Church guy. I mean don't get me wrong, he sounds like a bastard, but also not like the kind of guy who deserves Oliver's mercy." Emiko asked Felicity.

"That's because he's not. But we need Church alive to get another member of our team back." Felicity said.

"Who?" Emiko asked.

"Roy Harper. He's sitting in a maximum security prison right now for something he didn't even do. Our only chance of getting him out is if Laurel can make a deal with the feds to trade Church for Roy. And the reason Thea is so motivated is because she has been madly in love with Roy since he stole her purse 4 years ago." Felicity chuckled and Emiko laughed.

"Sounds like a real love story." Emiko said.

"Romeo and Juliet, but with a lot more break ups." Felicity said.

"Sounds like she must really love him to do whatever it takes to get him out." Emiko said and Felicity nodded.

"After her mom died, Roy was sort of Thea's anchor. She hasn't been the same since he left." Felicity said.

"Sounds like there's more to the story." Emiko said.

"There is, but you should ask your sister for it. If you and Thea are even sisters. It's confusing." Felicity said.

"Tell me about it." Emiko said.


	37. Chapter 37

"Can I do my job now?" the cop asked as Quentin watched him place the tech in the evidence locker.

"Sorry, mayor's orders." Quentin shrugged, when suddenly, he heard a ticking.

"Get down." Quentin shouted as all the officers took cover as the package exploded like Felicity predicted.

However, when Church and his cronies arrived, he was surprised at who was waiting for him.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." Church said as Green Arrow and his team appeared as the smoke cleared.

"You should've had your lackey steal weaponry. At least then we might not have caught on." Green Arrow said.

"Good note for next time." Church said.

"There won't be a next time. We're taking you down now Church." Speedy spat out.

"Uh guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Church's reinforcements have arrived." Overwatch said over the comms.

"Khione, Spartan, see what you can do about that. Speedy and I will help the cops deal with Church in here." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Khione said as she grabbed Spartan and used her ice slide to get them out to the front lines.

"You up for this?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"We may need Church alive, but I can vent my emotions on his lackeys." Speedy said and Green Arrow grinned.

"Just remember, no kill shots in front of the cops." Green Arrow said.

"Right." Speedy said as they both moved to engage.

* * *

Green Arrow had immediately taken on Church, since he wasn't going to let that son of a bitch escape this time.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again. After all, how am I gonna take over this city if you're not dead." Church said.

"Better than you have tried to kill me. They all failed and you're no different Church." Green Arrow said as he and Church engaged in their fight, fist on fist, bow on bronze knuckles.

However, it was clearly a futile effort, since while Church was good, even he had to admit that the Green Arrow had him outmatched as he took him down.

"It's over Church." Green Arrow said angrily as he held Church pinned down, bruised, bloody and beaten.

"It's not over." Church said as Quentin and the ACU arrived.

"He's all yours captain." Green Arrow said to Quentin, who nodded as he moved to arrest Church.

* * *

"So, Church is in the custody of the U.S. Marshals as we speak." Felicity said as the team gathered in the bunker, plus Emiko.

"Yep, and once he gets to Slabside, the US attorney will hold up their end of the bargain and Roy will be a free man again." Laurel said and Thea beamed at her.

"Thank you Laurel." Thea said.

"My pleasure Thea. It's wrong for an innocent man to pay for the sins of someone else." Laurel said.

"So, where is the party going to be?" John asked.

"Our new apartment." Oliver said as he placed his arm around Laurel's waist.

"Speaking of the party, me, John, Felicity, my dad, Nora and if she wants to, Emiko, will go get everything set up, while I believe you two have someplace to be." Laurel said, looking at Oliver and Thea.

"I'll drive." Oliver said and Thea nodded, barely able to contain her excitement at where they were going.

* * *

Roy couldn't believe this was finally happening as he made his way to the gate of Slabside, limping after all the injuries he'd received in a recent riot, but when the gate open and he saw who was waiting for him, he couldn't help smile as Thea and Oliver came into view.

Thea looked horrified at Roy's current state, but that didn't stop her from wordlessly walking up to him after taking a moment to feel his face as if to make sure he was real, she pressed her lips up against his as she finally felt whole again.

Oliver smiled as he watched his little sister and the man he'd come to think of as a younger brother be reunited.

When they pulled apart, Roy looked towards Oliver, who nodded at him.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver said and Roy smiled.

"Can we get me some real clothes and real food first." Roy asked.

"I've already got your favorite waiting in the car." Thea assured him.

"Come on, I think we've all had enough of this place for one lifetime." Oliver said as he led Thea and Roy towards the car where he got into the driver's seat and Roy and Thea settled into the back seat where Roy began eating the big belly burger Thea brought for him while she just snuggled up into his shoulder, feeling at home with him again.


	38. Chapter 38

"I'll see you guys tonight." Oliver said to Thea and Roy as he dropped them off in front of Thea's apartment building.

"We're going over to his place tonight?" Roy asked.

"Did you honestly think you were getting out of prison without a party?" Thea asked and Roy smiled.

"So, who's going to be there?" Roy asked as they headed inside.

"Well, it's Oliver and Laurel's place, so them." Thea said.

"Wait, what happened between Oliver and Felicity?" Roy asked.

"It turns out that one of the many flings Ollie had years ago resulted in him having a kid who he then had to keep secret from Felicity, but when she eventually found out, she called off their engagement, but honestly, they both seem happier now that they're just friends. Oliver and Laurel on the other hand, I knew that the spark between them never really went out." Thea said as she opened the door.

"Man, I forgot what it feels like to sit on furniture that's actually comfortable." Roy said when he noticed something in the room.

"Who's this?" Roy asked as he picked up a picture of Thea and Nora.

"Oh, I took custody of Nora Darhk after her dad died and her mom went to prison. The reason I did is because, well, I was her age when my dad died and I went down a really dark path. I want to make sure that Nora has a good life." Thea said.

"There's that heart again Thea. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Roy said and Thea smiled.

"You know, Nora is with the others at Ollie's and we don't have to be there for a few hours." Thea said as she led Roy back towards her bedroom and he smiled as they began kissing again, this time all the passion that had built up during their separation coming to the surface as they fell down upon Thea's bed.

That night, Oliver and Laurel's apartment was packed with them, Thea, Roy, John, Lyla, Felicity, Quentin, Nora and Emiko, all of them celebrating Roy's freedom.

"So, apparently you have another sister." Roy said to Oliver as they watched Thea and Emiko talk and it already looked like they were bonding.

"Yeah, I mean, it was weird when I first found out about Emiko, but she's growing on me." Oliver said.

"Speaking of your sisters, there's something I need to ask you." Roy said.

"You're gonna need this." Oliver said with a smile as he just handed Roy a small box.

"Wait, how did you?" Roy asked.

"Because I would do the exact same thing with Laurel if it had been me in your position and it should've been." Oliver said.

"Don't do that to yourself Oliver. Besides, we're both out and what's done is done." Roy said.

"True, but Roy, if you break Thea's heart, you'll wish you'd stayed safely behind bars." Oliver warned him.

"The last time I broke Thea's heart, it was only because you told me to." Roy pointed out.

"Fair point, but now I don't need to, since you don't have the Mirakuru in you, which means you're not any threat to her." Oliver said as he then called for a toast as everyone gathered around.

"I'd like to make a toast to all of us being together again. Roy, things here were not the same without you and I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm glad you're back." Oliver said.

"Though some of us are probably more glad than others." Laurel said since Thea was sticking closely to Roy's side.

"True, but anyways, Roy, any plans now that you're out?" John asked.

"Actually, right now there is one plan, but that's it." Roy said as Oliver smiled as he knew what was about to happen.

"Really, what is your plan?" Thea asked.

"This." Roy said as he got down on one knee and took Thea's hand in his own.

"Thea Dearden Queen, I have loved you ever since the day I stole your purse and after being away from you for so long, now that we're finally together again, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Roy asked as he pulled out the box Oliver had given him and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Yes." Thea said without hesitation, tears of joy in her eyes that she and Roy were finally getting their happy ending.

"You okay with this Nora?" John asked Thea's foster daughter.

"It would be nice to have a male role model who doesn't want to destroy the world, plus, I've never seen Thea this happy before." Nora said with a small smile as she watched Roy place the ring on Thea's finger and kissed her.

"This ring is beautiful. But also looks familiar." Thea said as she examined the ring.

"That's because it was mom's." Oliver said.

"What?" Thea asked.

"Mom left the ring to me in her will, since she wanted you to be the one to wear it should she die before you got married, so I kept it safe until Roy decided he wanted to ask me for my blessing to marry you. I've carrying this around ever since we first started planning to get him out. I gave it to him earlier tonight." Oliver said and Thea smiled brightly.

"It's like I'll still have bit of her with me, though I'll be a bit more faithful to this ring then she was." Thea said as Laurel and Emiko came over to admire it.


	39. Chapter 39

Oliver and Emiko were now sparring in the bunker and Oliver had to admit, he was impressed. Emiko was about as skilled as he was, though he still got the best of her.

"How did you get so good?" Oliver asked.

"You're not the only who's been trained by a child of Ra's al Ghul. Though I was trained by his son Dustan al Ghul." Emiko said.

"Why were you trained by Dustin al Ghul?" Oliver asked curiously.

"The same reason you were trained by Talia al Ghul. To right dad's wrongs and save this city. And I think that you've lost track of what that mission should be." Emiko said.

"Really, why's that?" Oliver asked.

"You abandoned the list. There are still people on it that need to be taught a lesson." Emiko said.

"I am not that person anymore. I will never go back to being that person." Oliver said.

"Dad asked you save this city." Emiko reminded him.

"And I have. I've done more to protect this city than you have, so you do not have a right to sit and judge me, especially since you just showed up a few days ago out of nowhere." Oliver said.

"I was training to pick up the slack of my brother." Emiko said.

"You could've come to us sooner, trained with us." Oliver said.

"You abandoned the mission." Emiko said.

"No, I just realized that the mission was just about taking down people on the list. This city is falling apart. I'm trying to help put it back together. If you have a problem with that, then maybe you should just leave." Oliver said and Emiko angrily stormed away.

"How much of that did you hear?" Oliver asked Felicity without even turning to see her walking out of the elevator.

"Enough. Did you seriously just kick your own sister out of the bunker?" Felicity asked him.

"Look, I tried connecting with Emiko, but she is too much like I was when I first came back. She thinks that the list is the only way to solve this city's problems and I'm not sure how to deal with that." Oliver said.

"Then maybe you should let someone who's actually watched you go from killer to hero try talking to her." Felicity said.

"You sure you want to?" Oliver asked.

"Emiko is just as skilled as you and I think that if we can get her on the same page as the rest of us, she can be a real asset to the team." Felicity said.

"I agree. The problem is getting her on the same page." Oliver said.

"I'll see if I can get through to her." Felicity said as she walked after Emiko, to find her packing her bag.

"You're leaving." Felicity said.

"My brother and I clearly don't agree on the best way to save the city, so no reason for me to hang around." Emiko said.

"Emiko, before you leave, can we talk." Felicity asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Emiko asked.

"I was working with Oliver since the beginning and he cares about this city more than anyone else. He used to think that saving this city was as simple as crossing names off that list." Felicity said.

"So what changed?" Emiko asked.

"John and I helped him realize that the list wasn't the only he could help this city. He realized that this city needed help beyond crossing names off a list. Everything he has done has in some way been to honor his father, your father." Felicity said.

"Oliver is still honoring dad?" Emiko asked.

"Of course I am." Oliver said as he approached them and Felicity took that as her cue to leave.

"Is that why you're hellbent on the list? You think it's the only way to honor dad?" Oliver asked and Emiko nodded.

"That list may have started this crusade, but it, but I, have evolved beyond it. I think that dad would be proud of what I've done to honor him. I'm still honoring his wish to save the city. I just realized that meant more than crossing off names on his list." Oliver said and Emiko sighed.

"I guess maybe you have a point. I mean you've obviously done a lot of good for this city considering they hail you as a hero." Emiko said.

"By the way, good luck with Felicity." Oliver said with a smile.

"What?" Emiko asked, trying to act shocked.

"Please, I could see the look in your eyes at her. I used to have the same one when I saw her and now I have it towards Laurel. I'm not sure if Felicity swings that way, but good luck." Oliver said with a smile as he left his sister alone.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey Thea, you okay?" Roy asked his fiance as he sat down on their couch next to her, since Nora was asleep.

"Yeah, but I just feel sort of weird." Thea said, since lately her throat had been killing her.

"You don't think you're?" Roy asked.

"No, it is definitely not that. Besides, I'm still on schedule." Thea said, not wanting to think she was pregnant.

"So, what's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. But it feels like I have something lodged in my throat and it's killing me." Thea said as she rubbed her throat again.

"Maybe you should get some water." Roy said and Thea nodded as she got up, when suddenly she started coughing and then that cough turned into a very loud scream that sent Roy flying across the room.

"What was that?" Nora asked as she rushed out.

"I don't know. Nora, I'm sorry we woke you." Thea said.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole the building." Nora said.

"Yeah me to. Roy, are you okay?" Thea asked as she helped Roy up.

"Yeah, your brother has done far worse to me than what you just did." Roy assured her as he grimaced in pain.

"How did you send Roy flying with that sound?" Nora asked.

"I have no idea." Thea said, freaking out a bit.

"Maybe we should head to the bunker, see if Felicity can run any tests to find out what's going on with you." Roy said.

"I was thinking Star Labs, but we should at least tell Oliver and the others about this." Thea said and Roy nodded.

"I'll call them and tell them to meet us at the bunker." Roy said and Thea nodded.

* * *

"So why exactly did we have to meet here so late?" Oliver asked as the whole team gathered in the bunker.

"Well, Thea, show them." Roy said and Thea nodded and to everyone's surprise she used her sonic scream to send Oliver flying back.

"Since when can you do that?" Laurel asked, impressed.

"Since earlier tonight." Thea said.

"You were complaining earlier today that your throat was hurting." Oliver remembered and Thea nodded.

"Okay, first Laurel, now Thea, what is Felicity going to get powers next?" John asked.

"I would not be opposed to that." Felicity chipped in.

"I'd rather focus on how both Laurel and Thea got their powers." Oliver said.

"I check in with Star Labs every week and so far they haven't had any luck at figuring out the cause of my powers." Laurel said.

"I'm actually heading to Star Labs in Central City tomorrow to see if they can help figure it out, since no offense Ollie, but they're better equipped to help me." Thea said.

"Take as much time off as you need. My new chief of staff and I will hold down the fort while you're gone." Oliver said.

"But while you're in Central City, you should ask Cisco to make you a new suit." Laurel said, a smile starting to come to her face.

"Why?" Thea asked.

"Because it looks like I won't be the last Canary after all." Laurel said.

"Wait, what?" Thea asked and Oliver had a small smile on his face to.

"Thea, with your new power, I want you to be the next Black Canary." Laurel said.

"But the Black Canary is your mantle." Thea said.

"Was my mantle. Before Khione appeared. Besides, I think that you could use the change. While Speedy will always be your childhood nickname, the whole time you've worn that hood, it's been while you were dealing with your bloodlust and Roy being gone, and everything, I think you could use a change and I also think that maybe you were meant to be the Black Canary all along." Laurel said.

"You really think I have what it takes to be the Black Canary? And I'm not talking about my cry." Thea said.

"I do. For Sara, the Canary represented her darkness, channelling her pain the same way Oliver channeled his traumas into being the Arrow and now the Green Arrow. For me, the Canary was about finding a way to honor my sister and also deal with my grief over her and now that Sara's back, I don't need to anymore. However I think that you can bring something to the mantle that neither of us could." Laurel said.

"And what might that be?" Thea asked.

"Heart. For both me and Sara, the Canary has channeled a kind of darkness. I think that you can bring some light to it." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"She's right Thea. You have the purest heart among us, despite what you might think. If anyone outside the Lance family deserves that mantle it's you and I'm sure Sara would agree with us." Oliver said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Thea finally agreed.

"On the subject of Thea got her powers, I think I have a theory." Felicity said, changing the topic.

"Which is?" Oliver asked

"The lotus." Felicity said.

"You think the serum that cured Thea of her bloodlust gave her powers?" John asked.

"Well, last time I checked, no one really knows the full extent of the serum and it's the most logical explanation I can come up with." Felicity said.

"Send Caitlin a copy of Thea's bloodwork before we injected her with the lotus and see if she can run a comparison." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.


End file.
